Byakugan Exposed!
by DragonLS
Summary: Naruto and Team Gai head off on a mission to the Country of the Wave, but when something goes wrong, Naruto and Neji are separated from the group! What will happen next? Naruto/FemNeji, Lemon, Fluff. Slight Powerful Naruto. R&R! Final Chapter Coming Soon!
1. Mission Gone Wrong

AN: Okay, first off, let's get one thing straight here: I am doing this out of curiousity. It turns out that a friend of mine named Fragnostic gave me an idea of making a Naruto/FemNeji pairing. When I first heard of the idea, I was skeptical and I disagreed to it immediately. But after thinking about it for a few days, and thinking up some ideas that could occur... Well, I started to think it wouldn't be half-bad. Plus, from what I've seen from the Naruto/Neji section (That was painful...), there's absolutely ZERO FemNeji fics in here.

So, to put it simply... I am the first to use a FemNeji! (Pairing-wise, anyway.) And don't give me that look, I mean look at him! If you were to look at him from a standard point of view, he has female characteristics, including his friggin hair. Just... Just look at him, and you can tell right away!

And since women usually go to this section, I'm sure most will disagree that this fic will not be up to their liking, since it won't involve dick on dick... Well, my fic, my rules, so bear with it. It's really not as bad as you might think. But enough words.

Also note: This takes place in Shippuden. This is to avoid any confusion.

Special Note: lpride21 has informed me that there are no ninja in the valley of the wave. I must apologize for this, it was a typo. I meant to say Ninja of the Sea. It has been fixed.

**ON WITH THE FIC LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!**

Chapter 1: Mission Gone Wrong

* * *

It was an hour ago. Naruto had fallen asleep in his house and gotten up from his sleep late in the morning, since he stood up practicing some jutsu in one of the training fields. He was rudely awoken by a knock on his door.

"Hmmm...?" Naruto slowly opened his eyes to the sudden sound. He looked up sleepily while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He got up, still in a groggy mood, and opened the entrance to his apartment. As he opened the door, he saw a tall man in a grey vest, and other ninja attire, he also wore a type of animal mask. Naruto widened his eyes at the sudden intruder, immediately recognizing who it is.

"ANBU?" Naruto blurted out. "Did I do something wrong?" The ANBU member shook his head. He raised a thumb to the direction of his back.

"Hokage-sama wants you in her office in a few minutes. She has a mission for you. That is all." The Anbu member then suddenly hops off the balcony of Naruto's apartment. Naruto looked outside, but he could no longer see the ANBU member. Naruto looked out into the morning sky, and saw that it was still pretty bright outside, it woke him up a bit. After straightening his mind out at the sudden turn of events, he heads back inside to get ready to head to Tsunade's office.

* * *

Naruto hopped out of his apartment to head to the Hokage's office. He appeared at the front doors of the Hokage building. He entered through and started to traverse the hallways and the stairs of the huge building. After getting around a few twists and corners, and almost running into Tsunade's assistant, Shizune... He appeared in front of the Hokage Office. Naruto knocked on the door to Tsunade's office. It was loud enough to wake the dead. Naruto heard a voice behind the door.

"Enter."

Naruto heard the word, and opened the door. What Naruto saw wasn't surprising, but it was fairly common. He saw Tsunade slouching on her desk, with her hand supporting her head. It was plain obvious that she was being lazy again, what with all of the paperwork she had to go through every day. Tsunade looked at Naruto, wondering what he was looking at.

"Oy, what are you looking at gaki?" Tsunade said, angry. Naruto shook his head.

"It's nothing, Tsunade-baa-chan..." Naruto said, as he scratched his head with a grin on his face. But he gave a more serious look after that. "So, what do you need me for?"

Tsunade straightened up a little bit. "Well, for right now, I'm waiting for Team Gai to show up, since you're going along with them on this mission. You'll be heading to the Country of the Wave." Tsunade explained, but was immediately cut off by Naruto's screaming.

"THE COUNTRY OF THE WAVE!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Naruto yelled, not believing his ears, but he didn't notice that Tsunade's ears heard him quite clearly... And painfully. She cupped her ears with her hands, to tone down the harshness. Tsunade slammed her desk once the voice settled down in repsonse.

"Dammit Gaki! Don't yell like that!" She held her forehead with her left hand, as her face winced in pain. "I have a headache, alright? So calm down..." Naruto didn't care though, he kept babbling like a little child who just obtained candy.

"B-But! The Country of the Wave! That place... Tazuna... He.. But then Haku... But..." Naruto couldn't get his words straight due to his surprise, and in Tsunade's eyes, it sounded like babbling nonsense.

The country of the wave, Naruto thought. It was one of his first big missions that formed from a C rank into an A rank, due to the hidden surprises and the dangers of the mission. He remembered how he had to fight hired mercenaries, Zabuza and Haku. But they were also missing-nin, making them very dangerous. It's a shame they had to die, since they were betrayed by Gato... Well, the irony was Gato was betrayed, as he died from Zabuza's kunai. Naruto couldn't help but look at the ceiling of the Hokage's office, as he drifted off into his thoughts.

"Oy, Gaki, are you still paying attention? Or is there something you're not telling me?" Tsunade said, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Well, it all began when I was going on this C-Rank to A-Rank mission..." But before Naruto could get on with the story, a sudden knock was heard on the office door. Tsunade straightened up again to prepare herself for what was to come.

"Naruto, I'll hear about your little story later. I think they're here. ENTER!" Tsunade said to Naruto, and saying enter at the door. The door was opened by none other than Might Gai, and his team consisting of Rock Lee, and Neji. But Naruto noticed that something was missing. A certain brown haired girl that was always part of their team. He narrowed his eyes on that missing spot, while focusing on Gai.

"Erm, where's Tenten?"Naruto asked Gai. He gave a puzzling look, as he put his hand on his chin, and closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"Hai, Tenten isn't here since the springtime of youth was not on her side. It's a shame. HOW CAN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH ABANDON ONE OF MY TEAMMATES!?!?" Like always, Naruto had no idea what he was saying. But Lee decided to join in the confusion as well. Lee looked at Gai, and gave him a thumbs up and that cheesy smile of his.

"DO NOT WORRY GAI-SENSEI! TENTEN'S SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH WILL FLICKER ONCE MORE! HER FLAME WILL RISE UP FROM THE HEAVENS, AND CURE HER OF ANYTHING! YOUTH DOESN'T GIVE UP!" Lee shouted in his overconfident tone. Unfortunately, Gai did the same.

"YOU ARE RIGHT, MY STUDENT! COME! LET US RUN TOWARDS THE SUNSET AND CONVINCE OUR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH TO CURE OUR UNFORTUNATE COMRADE!"

"HAI GAI-SENSEI!" Lee and Gai, as they say, go ahead and run towards the sunset. Unfortunately... The 'sunset' was right behind the window, where Tsunade is. Gai and Lee start running off towards the window and...

"O-Oy! Don't run towards the...!" Tsunade tried to say, but was cut off by the shatter of glass. Gai and Lee ran towards the window, and started heading towards the sun. Naruto, Neji, and Tsunade stood there dumbfounded at their behavior. Tsunade just sat down and sighed, and pinched the base point of her nose.

"Argh... Those two and their antics are going to be the death of me..." Tsunade said.

"Wow... Those two are a few sunsets short from reality..." Naruto said, making a bad joke.

Neji just grumbled, as he facepalmed his forehead. "Those idiots..." Naruto walked up to Neji.

"Neji, why isn't Tenten here?" Naruto asked, a little worried about the hair-bunned weaponmistress.

"She's sick with a cold. She doesn't want to hinder our progress with the group, so she sat this one out."

"Okay... so why did Fuzzy Brows and.." Neji just grumbled again, not wanting to explain their foolish antics.

"Nevermind..."

"You two, front and center!" Tsunade yelled at Neji and Naruto. Neji and Naruto walked up in front of the Hokage Desk, as Tsunade sat down again.

"Anyway you two, I'll go ahead and brief you up since those two won't be coming back for now." Naruto and Neji perked their ears up for the information that was about to be given to them. Tsunade took out a scroll from her desk and layed it out for all to see. It was showing some mission statistics and reports. Tsunade points at some information within the scroll.

"The village of Nanaza has been suffering from a few attacks from a few bandits. Currently, they have only resulted in pillaging the village, and only threatening a few villagers. But if this keeps up, the village will end up very poor, and suffer. And if the village has nothing to offer the bandits, the bandits may destroy the village, and this is something that we cannot allow." Tsunade stood up and pointed at Naruto. "Naruto, I assigned you to Team Gai because I am aware of Tenten's condition. Plus, this is considered a B-Rank mission, which means I don't want to take any risks. You will assist Team Gai and liberate the village from these bandit attacks. The village rests on the edge of the Country of the Wave. I suggest you all move out tomorrow." Naruto and Neji nodded.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I will notify Gai-sensei and Lee.... Ah...!" Neji then leaned on the ground, holding his head. Naruto and Tsunade became wide-eyed. Naruto supported Neji.

"Neji, what's wrong!?" Neji held his hand up to show that he does not need assistance. Neji stood up and got his bearings straight. Neji looked at Naruto.

"It's nothing. Just a slight headache. Too much has been happening to me as of late... Tch, Damn Lee and sensei..." Neji walked out of the Hokage office, holding his head. Naruto started to go after him, but...

"No Naruto. If he says he's fine, he's fine. I suggest you just go home and prepare for the trip tomorrow."

"But Tsunade-baa---" Naruto was cut off by Tsunade.

"I can understand you're worried about him, but don't let it get to you. Neji's a strong shinobi. And even he won't let anything get in his way." Tsunade said. Naruto looked at the door. But he shook it off. She was right, Neji was strong, he wouldn't let this get ahold of him that easily. Naruto nodded and bowed, leaving the Hokage office.

* * *

The Next Day...

Naruto headed off towards the main gate, with his backpack and everything. He saw Neji, Might Gai, and Rock Lee ready to go.

"HUMPH! NARUTO, NEJI, LEE! MY STUDENTS! ARE YOU READY TO RUN TO WAVE!?"

"We're not running..." Neji said, as he sighed. Gai looked at Naruto.

"I uh.. I have a hip condition." Naruto said, pointing at his leg. Gai looked at Lee.

"HAI GAI-SENSEI! FOR THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! LET US RUN TO WAVE!" Lee said enthusiastically.

"HARUMPH! THAT'S THE SPIRIT, MY STUDENT! ONWARD! WE SHALL RUN TO WAVE." Gai shouted. Gai and Lee started to race each other, and ran at such an unparalleled speed. Neji and Naruto just stood there, and just looked at them run off. They both sighed at the same time as they walked through the forest.

* * *

As Gai and Lee went speeding off towards Wave, Naruto and Neji decided to just screw it, and run after them. They didn't want to be separated from the group if any enemies appeared. It wouldn't be a good position. As they sped off to Wave, they noticed that they were noticing more water in the area. To put it simply, they were seeing rivers, mini-waterfalls, and even puddles from here and there. It would seem they were getting closer to the Country of Wave. Gai and the rest of the group stopped abruptly. Gai turned to his team.

"Alright my students! Mine and Lee's Springtime of Youth is growing tired. We must rest to recuperate our energy! So we sit!" Gai and Lee sit on the ground, as Gai ordered. Neji and Naruto looked at each other, and sighed. They sat on the ground as well, resting their legs. Naruto took off his backpack, while grabbing out what seemed to be a copy of Icha Icha Paradise, the 2nd volume. Naruto began to read it, but shocking the hell out of Gai, Lee, and Neji.

"N-Naruto! What are you doing with such an unyouthful book!" Gai said, shocked. Naruto looked at him, as he skimmed a few pages.

"Tch, Ero-sennin wants me to read this book. He said that I don't read enough good literature these days. But you know what?" Naruto tossed the book into a nearby river. It made a tiny splash as the book sunk into the bottom. "It's too damn boring! Why can't he just give me a book on jutsu or hand signs!? I'm a ninja for cryin' out loud!" Naruto pounded on the ground in frustration, and scratched his head furiously. "WHY DOESN'T THAT STUPID PERVERTED SAGE TEACH ME ANYTHING GOOD!? AT LEAST GIVE ME A KATON JUTSU OR SOMETHING!! OR A SUITON JUTSU! Those would give me an advantage in battle!"

Unknown to Naruto, his wish was about to come true. As Naruto kept scratching his head in frustration, he heard something.

**"Suiton! Mizu Dangan no jutsu!" **A geyser of water suddenly shot out of the nearby river they were sitting against, and the geyser was aimed towards Naruto. Naruto noticed it before it hit him, and dodged out of the way. Same goes for the rest of the group. They got up from the ground and prepared their battle positions. Gai-sensei, Lee, and Neji got into their taijutsu stances. The one who fired the jutsu at Naruto started to show from an orb of water that suddenly rose from the river. The water from the outside of the orb seemed to be sliding off it, as if the orb was giving a type of waterfall. As the water ball evaporated, it slowly resembled a person. This certain person then fully appeared, and was standing on the ground, near the river.

This wasn't any particular person, but it was a ninja. She wore a headband with a unknown symbol, but it was slashed off, indicating she was a missing-nin. She wore a type of blue kimono with blue frills and waves on them, covering her entire body. She also wore two earrings that were in the shape of orbs. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, and her hair color was a bright green. She smiled as he saw her victims.

"Well well, there was a 75% probability that you would be hit by that attack, but it would seem my miscalculations were wrong.... How boring." She smiled. She pointed at the blonde shinobi. "And you brat. Trying to beg for a jutsu you can't even learn to begin with? How obviously pathetic. Everything is about calculating of what you are capable of, and yet you force your way to such lengths..."

"SHUT YOUR TRAP LADY! YOU'RE NOT MY GRANDMOTHER!" Naruto shouted.

"H-How dare you!? I'm not that old you brat! I'm 29, and I calculate I have 60 more years before I die!"

"Yeah well, your math is starting to annoy the hell out of me lady!"

"Boy....!!!!" The girl was getting agitated at Naruto's badgering. Gai thought this was the perfect time to strike.

"Tch... Lee! Neji! It is time to give her the springtime of youth!"Gai said to the group.

"HAI, SENSEI!" Neji and Lee shouted. However... Something grabbed them from behind, and pinned them to the ground. Naruto, Neji, Lee, and Gai looked behind them to see the same girl, pinning them to the ground. The same with the others, they were pinned by the same woman! The main green-haired girl giggled, as she walked up to them. Team Gai looked up at her, and growled.

"My my... Did I also mention there was a 95% probability that you would fall for my trap as well? When you all dodged my Suiton jutsu, I took the obvious procedure to pin you all with my Water Clones. All of you failed to notice the water all around you, including the puddles of water!" The green-haired girl said. They all understood it now. "And this is where your death begins, my darling little ninja..." She then took out several kunai from under her Kimono sleeves, and pointed them to the pinned shinobi. She then shouted out:

"I am Naomi, An ex-ninja from the Land of Sea." Naomi threw her kunais at the group. "And there's a 100% probability that you will die from this attack!!!"

* * *

AN: Well that was a rough chapter, but I managed to get the 1st chapter done. Oh, and for those who are confused...

**Mizu Dangan no jutsu: Water Bullet**

Let's see how everyone's reaction will be on this fic, eh? Oh, and by the way; Please don't send me any hate mail saying how you don't like this not being Yaoi. I won't tolerate it, and you will be ignored. I've had this before, and I won't stand it, mkay?

I thought about turning the enemy into a statistical maniac. I figured it would suit it for what I have on the way in the next chapter. And I'm sure the next chapter will surprise you all. So look forward to it people!


	2. Waters of Fate

AN: I am yet again surprised. Only 300 hits, but the Alert rate has gone to 14! What more inspiration can I have for this sudden burst in visitors and favorites? Well now. *pulls his sleeves up* Time to get started! And it's the scene you've all been waiting for! Prepare to be amazed!

And also, I forgot to mention that Naruto has learned a few jutsu. So this is going to be a slight powerful naruto as well. So please don't complain if you see a few jutsu that he doesn't know in the anime/manga.

**ON WITH THE FIC LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!!**

**Chapter 2: Waters of Fate**

**

* * *

**

"I am Naomi, An ex-ninja from the Land of Sea." Naomi threw her kunais at the group. "And there's a 100% probability that you will die from this attack!!!"

As she shouted out her percentage and success of her attack, each of her kunais pierced their designated targets head. Upon contact, each one made an instantaneous death, as their heads drooped to the ground. Naomi stood there in disbelief, but victory.

"They're dead...?" Naomi stood there, puzzled. "Hmph, I can't believe such weak ninja were sent here. It would seem I found an unknown percentage to my confidence." As she looked at her Water Clones to give them the okay that they're dead, they released the corpses.

"Ah well, better rally up the bandits. Might as well scavenge whatever these ninja have. There's a good chance I can find something rare on these weaklings...!" Naomi said, feeling good about herself. She wondered what kind of items she would find on them, whether it be money, kunais, or even different types of weapons. She started to approach the bodies.

* * *

"Naruto, it was a good idea to release Kage Bunshins onto her. It would seem she has fallen into our trap." Neji said.

Naruto stopped the rest of the group earlier half-way to the country of wave. He wanted to make sure that Team Gai didn't fall into a trap, so he made Kage Bunshins of the entire team to go ahead of them. It was a tactic he learned previously when he was younger, and it seems that this repeat has worked. Right now, the rest of the team were hiding in some nearby trees, looking at Naomi as she starts talking to herself.

"Gai-sensei, it would seem she is the bandit leader. We must release our youth upon her!" Lee said, feeling confident in his abilities.

"No, my student. We must not rush in so recklessly." Gai said, telling Lee to calm down. Neji and Naruto nodded.

"We have seen what she is capable of. A ninja of Water Jutsu, and a vast array of intelligence as well. We need a strategy. But what?" Neji said, thinking. But Naruto only giggled, as he saw the scene to where Naomi was about to search the ninja's belongings. Naruto went through a couple of handseals, and the rest of the group wondered what Naruto was doing.

"Naruto...! What are you doing?" Neji asked. Naruto only grinned.

"Watch." Naruto finished the final handseal, and pointed at the Kage Bunshins.

* * *

"Now let's see what these---hm?" Naomi got closer to the bodies, but they started to glow. Naomi wondered what was going on with them. She sent her Water Clones to check out the bodies. The Water Clones got closer to the bodies, and then there was a sudden shout.

**"KAMIKAZE NO JUTSU!"** Naruto shouted. The bodies exploded with a loud bang. A fiery explosion engulfed the Water Clones Naomi had created, and a huge puff of smoke engulfed the battlefield, concealing the real Naomi. As the smoke covered the battlefield, The group couldn't see where anything was. They hopped out of the trees they were in, and got closer to the puff of smoke. As the smoke disappeared, there was nothing to be found. Naomi had disappeared! The group looked frantically to where she might have disappeared to. Neji knew what to do. He formed a handsign and said:

"BYAKUGAN!" veins showed on his face, indicating his all-seeing Byakugan had been activated. As his vision turned into a weird view, he looked around at his surroundings. He looked into the nearby trees, and further up ahead in the area. But so far, he could see nothing that could be a womanly figure. Neji turned off his Byakugan.

"I don't see her. She just disappeared. It would seem she has escaped from our grasp." Neji said, thinking in a calm matter. The rest of the group relaxed for a little bit. But obviously, Gai and Lee wouldn't relax.

"Very well then! In the name of spring, we shall search this battlefield for any spoils that our enemy has left behind!" Gai gave a thumbs up, with his bright smile. Lee immediately followed up.

"Hai, Gai-sensei! We shall look for clues to find our enemies next location!" Lee said, giving the same smile and thumbs up. Neji and Naruto just had a sweatdrop behind their heads, seeing them as ridiculous. But their idea wasn't bad. Gai turned to Naruto.

"And also, Naruto. An excellent youthful idea in turning your Kage Bunshins into an explosion! Where did you learn such a thing?" Gai asked. Naruto just gave his usual foxy grin.

"Well, I attached each of my Kage Bunshins with an explosive tag. I figured that if the enemy got close enough, they would explode. I call it my Kamikaze no jutsu!"

"Impressive, Naruto." Neji complimented Naruto. This was rare for Naruto. It was very rare for Neji to compliment Naruto on his techniques. Naruto just scratched his head in bashfulness. Neji returned to looking around, while going near the river, to see if their enemy had hidden under the rampaging river. However, Naruto regained his focus as he saw something coming at Neji. From within a water puddle, Naruto could see that the girl Naomi, was rising from the puddle! She took out what looked like a blue kunai, attached what seemed to be a blue orb accessory. Naomi threw the kunai at Neji, aiming right towards his unexpected head! Naruto didn't have time to shout to Neji or the rest of the group. Without thinking, Naruto ran towards Neji. Neji immediately sensed Naruto's presence, but it was too late. Naruto tackled Neji to dodge the flying kunai that was aimed for Neji's head. The kunai hit a nearby tree, and literally turned into a giant icicle. If Neji had been hit by that Kunai, he would've been frozen to death.

"Ah...!?" However, they went from one dangerous situation, into another. When Naruto tackled Neji to avoid the flying kunai, Naruto didn't notice the rampaging river right in front of him. With a loud splash, they both land head first into the river. They immediately started swimming up to the surface, only to see that they wouldn't stop moving...! Gai and Lee immediately noticed this, and started to rush off after them.

"Lee! We must save them!"

"HAI, GAI-SENSEI!"

As they rushed towards Neji and Naruto, they were abruptly stopped by Naomi. She rised up from under the rampaging river, unphased at the river's current. She threw a couple of kunai at Gai and Lee to stop their movement. Naomi only smiled as she looked back at Naruto and Neji, as they were swept up by the river's current. Naomi turned back to Lee and Gai, and pointed at them with a similar blue kunai.

"Did you really think I would really run away from all of that? I calculated an 80% chance of hiding from you guys while nearby, waiting for a perfect chance to strike until it hit 90%. And apparently, I have succeeded... even if it is partial." She threw the same kunais at Gai and Lee. They abruptly dodged, and saw that anything it hits is frozen in a icicle. Naomi kept talking. "It's a shame that white-eyed boy wasn't frozen in place. However..." Gai and Lee immediately charged at her with some taijutsu, but she immediately dived into a nearby puddle, avoiding their combined punches completely. She appeared in another puddle right behind them.

"Where they're heading, is their burial, and their deaths." This time, Gai and Lee were unaware of Naomi's position. She went through a few handsigns, and shouted:

**"Suiton: Hyouga kangoku no jutsu!"** She unleashed 2 geysers of water from a couple of puddles on the ground. Gai and Lee turned around at the sudden sounds of water, but it was too late. They were engulfed by 2 Geysers of water. A veil of water surrounded them, as they tried to fight out of the surrounding water. She finished off her jutsu by throwing 2 of her 'Ice Kunais' "ENJOY YOUR ICY GRAVE!" The kunais were thrown and made contact with the geysers of water, freezing both, Gai and Lee into a glacier. The geysers were used as mediums to amplify the water, and the Ice Kunais were used to ensure that they would turn into glaciers without fail, plus they made them a bigger target. Naomi smiled as she walked up to Lee and Gai in their Icy prisons. She touched the glacier.

"My my... my statistics do not lie... Although there was a miscalculation with that other boy's jutsu..." Naomi blinked, but gave a seductive smile. "But nonetheless, all these ninja have been taken care of. And no one will ever know of my miscalculation. The chances of anyone finding out is 0%. Fufufu..." Naomi, feeling satisfied, left the two in their icy prison, and turning her back at the victims of the river....

* * *

Meanwhile...

"GAH!!! GET ME OUT OF THIS RIVER!!" Naruto and Neji were still struggling with the river's current. It was so strong they couldn't get a grip on things. Naruto then sparked an idea that could get him out of this river...! He focused his chakra into his feet and his hands, and tried to stand up on the river.

"...Ah!?" But the current was too strong. He couldn't get a grip on the river, let alone stand on it. Neji was having the same problem, and it seemed things were hopeless. As they traversed through the river's current, they started to hear the current get louder than ever before. They looked ahead while still having their sights in front of them. They could see that the river was ending. But that wasn't the fear they had hoped...

"B-Byakugan!" Neji hastily turned on his Byakugan to look further ahead. What he saw was his fear--- A waterfall. It had to be at least 200 ft in height. It would surely kill them!

"N-Naruto!! There's a waterfall ahead! We need to get out of this---Uh!?" Neji was then dunked under the river due to the current. He immediately swam back to the surface to maintain his swimming posture. Naruto was thinking quickly, and immediately had an idea.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" But his idea was also a failure. Naruto summoned 4 Kage Bunshins, to see if they would get a grip on the situation. But all they did was splash into the river, and met the same fate as Naruto. Naruto was getting worried. There was a waterfall ahead of them, and they couldn't get out of the situation. Naruto swam near Neji, and held onto him. As they drew closer to the Waterfall, they slowly started to lose hope... Until... The moment of fate came. With a deathly agonizing scream from Naruto and Neji...

"GYAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"WHOOOAOAAAAAA!!!!" Neji yelled.

They fell 200 ft from the waterfall. They hit the water, hard, and disappeared within the foam of the bursting waterfall, never to be seen again.

* * *

2 hours later...

Naruto could see himself within a type of sewer. He looked at his surroundings, and saw a cage in front of him. Apparently, he is in his sub-consciousness, home of the Kyuubi. He looked at the cage that was in front of him. And appeared a face that seemed like the devil himself, but it was actually, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The monster grinned at Naruto, as he started to speak.

**"Hello, Kit. I see a painful agonizing fall of doom from a Waterfall managed to bring you here again... How unfortunate..." **The Kyuubi said, evilly. Naruto just pointed at the Kitsune and started rambling his mouth off.

"Oh yeah!? And whose fault is that! That stupid Naomi's fault, that's who! If she hadn't attacked Neji, I wouldn't be in this situation!" The Kyuubi just growled at Naruto's answer.

**"Correction, kit. You tackled your friend and ended up in the river. If you had just stood there and let your friend die, you wouldn't have fallen into that river." **Kyuubi made an evil laugh. Naruto couldn't think up a good retaliation against that. He just looked down at the dark floor. He looked back up at the Kyuubi, who was waiting for an answer.

"Am I dead, Kyuubi?"

**"No, you are merely unconscious, kit. You should wake up in a couple of minutes. That splash in the water has not harmed you, but it only knocked you out temporarily. Same with the white-eyed kid, I presume."** Kyuubi said. "**Now get out of here kit. I don't want to talk to you at the moment. You have wasted enough of my time."** With a flicker of the demon's chakra, it surrounded Naruto.

* * *

On the edge of a calm, and very peaceful lake...

Naruto floated on the top of the lake, motionless. His back was floating on the surface of the lake, as his unconscious face looked at the sunshine. Within a few minutes, Naruto immediately started coughing up water, and started to regain consciousness. As he regained it, he immediately noticed his situation, and started to keep himself afloat. Seeing as how he was awake, and that the water was very calm, he focused his chakra into his feet, so he could water-walk. As he stood on the surface of the lake, he was curious of where he was. He looked behind him, and saw a huge waterfall, which seemed to be around 200 ft big. But that reminded him of a memory he should be using right now.

"NEJI!" Naruto looked around frantically for the white-eyed Byakugan user. He looked high and low, but he could not see Neji on the floating lake, or anywhere near the waterfall. Naruto was about to give up, until he saw a peculiar human being. The human being looked to be on a stretch of land, but on the shore of that land. Naruto suspected it was Neji, and immediately rushed over to him. He got a closer look at the corpse near the shore. He turned it around and saw Neji's face. Naruto's first instinct was to try and wake up Neji. He dragged Neji onto the grassy area of the land, and not the muddy shore. Naruto looked at Neji's pale face, showing that he was showing no sign of breathing. This worried Naruto. He immediately started to place his hands on Neji's chest, and started pushing it, performing the basic procedure of CPR. But Naruto felt something weird. He felt a 'lump' on Neji's chest. But before Naruto could identify it, Neji began to show motion. He immediately started to cough up water.

It was a miracle. Naruto and Neji had survived the waterfall, they were just unconscious temporarily. As Neji coughed up more water, he immediately sat up, punching his chest lightly to calm his chest down. He weakly looked at Naruto, and weakly looked at his surroundings.

"Where are we...?" Neji said, confused.

"On a strip of land. We fell 200 ft from that waterfall. It's a miracle we're even alive, dattebayo." Naruto said. Naruto told Neji to stay put as he got a few twigs here and there, and gathered them within one place. Neji looked at the wood, and saw what Naruto was trying to do. But there was a problem.

"Naruto, we can't make a campfire without any fire... And judging by all these twigs on the ground, they're way to wet to start anything." Neji said. But Naruto only chuckled. Neji was confused at Naruto's sudden chuckle.

"I fail to find this situation humorous Naruto."

"Oh don't worry. I wanna show you another technique I've learned the past few weeks." Neji became curious of what Naruto was talking about. Naruto stood in front of the pile of twigs, and did a few handsigns. He then took a deep breath.

**"Katon! Faia kokyuu no jutsu!"** Naruto then released fire from his mouth, and aimed it at the twigs. The twigs immediately caught on to Naruto's flames, and immediately stopped his jutsu. To say Neji was surprised is an understatement. He was dumbfounded. Never would he have thought that he learned such a jutsu. Neji had so many questions it was breathtaking.

"Naruto, how... When did.. Wha...?" Neji was confused. But Naruto had the answer to all of his questions.

"Training, Neji. I saw this jutsu in a scroll I found on another rogue ninja in one of my missions. If Ero-Sennin can't teach me anything, I'll just scavenge any jutsus I can find, dattebayo!" Naruto gave a V for victory sign, showing he was victorious. But he didn't let that take advantage of him, as he started to take off his ninja jacket, his pants, and his shirt. Of course, he left on his boxers. Neji immediately blushed at what Naruto was doing.

"W-What are you doing Naruto!?" Neji immediately turned around, not looking at the blonde. The blonde was confused at Neji's sudden embarrassment.

"What? I'm putting my clothes near the fire to dry up. I don't wanna catch a cold." Naruto immediately sat down near the fire. As he sat near the fire, he started to look back on what happened a few hours earlier. Naruto wondered how Gai and Lee were faring with Naomi, and to see if they defeated her or not. They were morons, Naruto knew that for sure. But they were very strong, and wouldn't lose that easily. Naruto asked for Neji's opinion.

"Hey, Neji, do you think Gai and-- hm?" He saw Neji near the shore of the lake, nowhere near the fire. Naruto got up from the campfire, and immediately went behind Neji. He wondered what he was looking at. But Naruto had to speak up to Neji.

"Oy, Neji. You're going to catch a cold if you keep wearing those clothes." Neji didn't move a muscle from Naruto's response.

"I am fine Naruto. I would like to be left alone." Neji said coldly.

"But Neji, you can't possibly be comfortable in those clothes, especially the gear you have on. Just take off your shirt or something."

"I said no, Naruto."

"Why not? It's not like you're hiding anything." Neji flinched at Naruto's answer. Naruto looked at Neji's back, confused. But Naruto was starting to get fed up with Neji's ignorance. But then Naruto suddenly came up with an idea...

"Tch, fine Neji. Catch a cold for all I care..." Naruto walked away, as he heard Neji sighed with relief. Now he knew something was wrong. As he walked further away from Neji, Naruto made a familiar handsign and whispered Kage Bunshin no jutsu. He summoned 2 Kage Bunshins behind Neji.

"GO KAGE BUNSHINS! PIN NEJI'S ARMS DOWN!" Neji was wide-eyed and turned around. But it was too late. The two kage bunshins pinned Neji by surprise, and had his back faced against the ground. Naruto stood in front of him.

"I don't know what's gotten into you. But I think the waterfall bumped your head somehow. You NEED to get dry, Neji!"

"Desist Naruto! You don't understand!"

Naruto didn't listen, he immediately started to button off Neji's shirt. Once it was unbuttoned, he started to notice that it was really tight to his body, like the water was absorbed within his shirt. Naruto shrugged it off, and immediately took off the rest of his shirt, as it flew into the rising sky. When the shirt landed near the campfire, like the rest of Naruto's clothes.... Naruto noticed something very different. A side of Neji that he did not know. He looked at his chest carefully, and saw two mounds. The two mounds had 2 slightly erect red spots on them, that could be mistakened for nipples.

"Y-You...!" Neji gasped, blushing furiously.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, what he saw in his eyes were... were.

"N..." Naruto's words could become vocal, he was stumbling over them.

"Nan..." Naruto was very close to saying the word that would express his shock. Or actually, being shocked was an understatement. It was worse than shock...

* * *

Meanwhile.... In the trees of a nearby forest... Two blue birds were discussing their lives.

"Tweet tweet?" (Lovely day, isn't it, Nirdy?)

"Tweeeeet." (Indeed.)

"Twet tweet, tweet twet twet twet!" (I can't wait to see my old grandma bird. It's been awhile since I've seen her.)

"tweeet" (Indeed).

While the two birds were talking, they started to feel a rumbling noise around the forest. It seemed to be a shockwave. The birds immediately flew away from the area that was being hit from the shockwave. However, the birds were too late, as they were blown away from the shockwave. They didn't know what kind of shockwave was, but they heard one word that would be glued into their minds forever...

"NANDATTOOOOOOOOOOO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" The words of Uzumaki Naruto... Becoming shocked to find that Neji Hyuuga... The man he has known for years... Is a woman.

* * *

AN: Well there you have it. The big moment within this chapter. I wonder what Naruto is going to do in the next chapter, now that he sees that Neji is a girl? Well, we'll see that at some point in the near future, eh? Until then!

**Katon! Faia kokyuu no jutsu!: Fire Breath Jutsu**

**Suiton: Hyouga kangoku no jutsu!: Glacial Prison  
**


	3. It's a Trap!

AN: Well, I think I deserve some punishment. Posting the 2nd chapter within 1 day of the 1st chapter's creation was a bad idea, especially since it was too soon. I've gotta learn to be a little more patient when it comes to posting new chapters...

But anyway, as you've seen, Naruto has discovered that Neji is female. What's going to happen next?

**LET'S FIND OUT SIRS AND MA'AMS!**

**Chapter 3: It's a Trap!  
**

* * *

A few hours later...

Naruto found himself following Neji as they were walking in the woods, trying to find a way back to Gai and Rock Lee. Naruto had to distance himself from Neji, since the Byakugan user did not want to be near him as of right now. Naruto couldn't blame him; the blonde found out his secret after all. Naruto looked up at the cloudy sky, trying to think things over of what in the world just happened.

_"I just can't believe that Neji is a girl... And I kinda mistook his... er, her... chest for... well... something else..." _Naruto thought, trying to get his thoughts straight.

_A day earlier, in Naruto's Flashback...  
_

_

* * *

_Naruto could not believe what he was seeing. After his voice echoed throughout the land that seemed to have been heard by everyone in a 50 mile radius, he stood up and started pointing towards Neji's chest, in total awe. What he saw on Neji's chest was a bandage around his chest, but with 2 lumps underneath them that seemed to stick out. It was still wet, and loosened the bandage a little bit, indicating that the bandage was tight around Neji's chest to make his chest flat. But when the bandage got wet, it became loose.

"H-How...!?" Naruto blurted out. "Breasts! I mean... chest! No, wait, I..." Naruto was stumbling over his own words, shocked on what Neji is. Neji kicked the two clones off his arms that was suspending him to the ground, and immediately grabbed his shirt and put it on. However, that failed to hide the two obvious lumps now that the bandage had loosened. Neji blushed, but was furious.

"N-Naruto! T-This isn't what it looks like!" Neji said, trying to tell the situation to Naruto.

"Not what it looks like!? You have two lumps on your chest! Breasts! How can a man have breasts!?" Naruto said, still pointing at Neji. But what he said next was oblivious. "Unless... wait... YOU'RE A TRANSSEXUAL!?" Neji just fell to the ground at Naruto's idiotic comment. Neji immediately got up and yelled at him.

"D-Don't be ridiculous! I'm a girl you idiotic imbecile! What do you--" Neji immediately shut her mouth. He let the word 'girl' slip from his lips. Neji is so flustered with the situation she was not thinking straight, and gave Naruto an even more surprised face than his previous surprised face.

"Wh.. Wha.. How... But... Your...Who... HOW IN THE HELL!?!?" Naruto yelled, still not understanding the situation. Neji may have given the slip of the tounge, but she wanted to get out of this situation.

"Naruto, I am going to ask you this once. Turn around. Now."

"But, I have questions..."

"NOW!"

"O-Okay..." Naruto was still confused on the situation, but he knew that this was a very delicate matter. So he turned around. Neji put her hands under her shirt, so she could tighten up the sarashi around her chest. As she tightened the sarashi, she began thinking.

_"Damn it, how could I let this happen to me..."_

As Neji tightened up her sarashi, she lowered her shirt. Neji signaled Naruto to turn around, and what he saw was unbelievable. The lumps on Neji's chest were gone, and she looked like the Neji he knew. However, Naruto knew her secret now. But still hasn't figured out why Neji is a girl.

"Neji... How come you hid your---" Naruto was interrupted by Neji's cold voice.

"Shut up, now." Neji said, coldly. He didn't want to talk about his secret at all.

"But Neji...! This is too much of a surprise to ignore...! Why are you a woman? Why are you not a man!? And why do you still have your manly voice and not a woman's voice!? THIS IS TOO CONFUSING!" Naruto shouted, scratching his head in frustration. Neji just stood there emotionless. He turned his back on Naruto, and started heading towards the forest that was laid in front of him.

"N-Neji...?" Naruto started to get close to Neji, until Neji threw a punch at Naruto. Naruto saw it coming and dodged it by backstepping 5 ft. Neji stared at him with emotionless eyes.

"Don't get near me. I want to be alone." And with that, Neji started heading down the forest path, with Naruto following her from far away, still dazed with confusion...

_End Flashback_

* * *

Naruto and Neji haven't spoken a word in hours. Neji had her hands in her pants pockets, while Naruto just followed her from far away. Naruto still couldn't understand everything that has happened to them. First they both fall from that watefall, he rescues Neji, then takes off Neji's shirt due to her incompetence of getting dry, and then suddenly finds out that she's a woman. Naruto scratched his head, as he got to thinking.

_"Why would Neji hide her identity like that? I mean, all this time I figured Neji to be a guy, and this happens..."_ Naruto thought. The uncomfortable silence between Naruto and Neji was unbearable, as they walked in silence. Naruto needed to say something legitimate so Neji doesn't get offended. As they walked through the forest, he noticed that the whole forest was wet, covered in puddles, and even the trees were drenched in water.

_"Looks like it rained recently here..."_

This brought Naruto to reality. He then realized the battle he and Neji went through before getting into the rampaging river. He now had a good question to ask Neji. Naruto caught up to Neji, where he walked with her side by side. Neji just looked at him and growled.

"Did I not just tell you to leave me alone?" Neji said, staring coldly at Naruto. Naruto shook his head and spoke.

"I just remembered something. What do you think that girl Naomi did to Fuzzy Brows and Big Fuzzy Brows?"

Neji just stopped, and looked back at the direction of the opposite path.

"I've completely forgotten..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Naomi had left an hour ago, leaving the two frozen green beasts alone, in their icy prison. They were all alone, to stay in eternity of their icy grave. However, the two were still alive. Frozen, but alive. Gai and Rock Lee knew that this icy prison was a strong one, but it did not contain them by much. Gai's icy prison began to shake and tremble, and a couple of cracks have appeared outside the frozen glacier. With a few more shakes, and several more cracks within a few seconds, the icy prison shattered, along with Gai's battle cry.

"YARGGHHHH!!!!!" He cried, as his fists were spreaded in the air in opposite directions. The icy prison he broke left several pieces of shattered ice. They spreaded all around and hit the ground, giving it a sparkly form and look. Gai relaxed his stance and took a deep breath. Then he hugged himself over his shivering body.

"I-IT'S COOOLLDDD!!!!" Gai yelled. He immediately started to rub his hands over his body to warm himself up, and to take a few breaths into his hands. But as he looked at his current frozen student, he immediately stopped. He ran towards Lee's icy prison, and clenched up his fist. He focused energy into it, and immediately slammed his fist into the ice, causing it to shatter into several pieces. Lee immediately collapsed to the ground, but regained his stance in a kneel position. But like Gai, he shivered and rubbed his hands over his body, trying to get warm. Although things get unnecessary.

"Lee, my student! Come embrace me so we may both be warm!" Gai opened up his arms wide, indicating he wanted a hug. Lee had no trouble agreeing.

"G...GAI-SENSEI!!!" Lee rushed right into Gai's open arms, hugging each other tightly. Their hug only lasted for a short minute, as they started to get the bearings of their situation. They then remembered the event of where Naruto and Neji dived into the river by accident. Lee looked at the river with a concerned look. But Gai was not worried, and put a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Do not worry, my student. I am sure those two are fine. Not even a mighty current can damage their youth, nothing can!" Gai gave him a smile and a thumbs up. Lee cheered up a bit.

"Gai-Sensei, what should we do for the time being?" Lee said, for once, snapping back to reality. Gai crossed his arms and put himself into his thoughts.

"Well, it's no use just standing about here. We should go ahead and move on with the mission, so we can find the bandit camp. We might even get revenge on that woman that frozed us into that giant popsicle."

"But Gai-sensei... Something has been bothering me..."

"What is it, Lee?"

"What were those strange kunais she was throwing at us?"

"Hm..." Gai recalled the battle that he had with the woman, and the tag-attached blue kunais they kept getting hit with. "If I had to take a guess, those kunais had a special tag on them-- similar to explosive tags-- that would freeze upon impact."

"Brilliant Gai-sensei! Your eyes do not fail you!"

"Hm... Let us go now Lee. We should go find the... hm?" Gai noticed a rustle in the bushes, and immediately pounced right into it. As he was fighting with a bush, Lee started to cheer him on.

"Go Gai-sensei! Show that that bush cannot defeat the spring-- huh?" When Gai-sensei finished tackling the bush, he took out a single man with shredded clothing. It appeared to be a thief.

"H-Have mercy!!!" The thief cried.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Well, whatever those two are doing, I'm sure they're fine..." Neji said. Naruto and Neji were still walking on the forest path, trying to find their way out of the forest, and back to their team.

"You sure? I mean, that woman seemed to be pretty strong... and sneaky, too!" Naruto said, having a worried look on his face.

"Even if those two are muscle-bound nimrods, they're fast, and strong. I doubt that woman would stand a chance."

"Well... if you say so."

They stopped talking, and only started to walk in silence again. It would seem Neji wasn't uncomfortable anymore, since they were talking about their enemies. However, Naruto still hasn't forgotten about the white-eyed girl's situation. The blonde was afraid she would reject him if he brought up the subject again. He decided to leave it alone for now, since there was no point in pushing it any further.

"Is it that much of a surprise to know that I'm a girl...?" Ironically, Neji brings it up. Naruto just looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Well... yeah, it is. I've known you for 3-4 years, and all this time I thought you were a guy! Everyone did! At least... I think everyone did...?" Naruto started to think... And then he realized it. He put his fist into his other hand, coming to a conclusion. "I get it now! Everyone knows you're a girl, and I'm the only one that thought you were a guy!" Naruto then started to pout. "WHY DIDN'T MY FRIENDS TELL ME ANYTHING!?"

"No, no one knew." Neji immediately disagreed with Naruto's understanding.

"Eh?"

"No one knows of my true identity. None at all."

"Really?" Naruto said, curious now of the conversation he was starting to ignore.

"None... I've been trying to keep this identity of mine hidden for so long... I hate being a female."

"Hate being female...?" Naruto asked. Neji nodded, while looking down.

"This body... It's nothing but a burden towards me, it's not how I wanted to be born, it's not---" But before Neji could finish her sentence, her feet suddenly became immobile as she stepped into a small puddle. Neji widened her eyes in shock as the puddle suddenly became frozen, and frozed Neji's feet! Naruto immediately reacted to the situation and tried to pry Neji's feet out of the now revealed frozen puddle. But Naruto immediately stepped back as he was about to be hit by a few kunai. What Naruto saw in the trees he couldn't believe.

"Awww... And there was a 76.73% chance of hitting you too..." A familiar voice rang Neji's and Naruto's ears. They couldn't believe it. The girl, Naomi, the ex-ninja of the Land of Sea, had found them! Naomi hopped down from the tree, and stood between Neji and Naruto, whom were each 3 ft apart. Naomi gave a mean look.

"You know, I really didn't expect you guys to survive that waterfall." She then brought out her mini-abacus from her pocket, and started toying with it. "Normally, a normal person would have a 0.00000001% chance of surviving it. And I can see that you two are not--" Before she finished her sentence, Neji threw a kunai at her abacus, looking at it shatter in front of her in shock. She then turned around, and got angry.

"Hey! That abacus costed me quite a bit of yen, you stupid girl!" Naomi yelled. Neji couldn't believe her ears when she heard Naomi say that.

"Wha... How...!?" Neji said, in shock.

* * *

Again, meanwhile...

"Well now, that bandit sure started talking his mouth off when we caught him..."

"Yes Gai-sensei. Thanks to his help, we know where the bandit camp is."

"Especially their ringleader. I can't believe that girl Naomi is behind it all. We should've been more careful."

Thanks to their sudden findings of a hidden bandit, they were off towards the bandit camp, where they were hoping to liberate, so one of the nearby villages would be at peace again. But as they walked through the clear open field, they noticed a certain view in the distance. Thinking it was the bandit camp, Lee and Gai ran straight towards it. As the scene got bigger and bigger, they noticed it to be a small bandit camp. And by small, it's a few tents and huts here and there, which is pretty low down. When Gai and Lee stepped towards it, they noticed they got several icy glares at some of the men who were outside their tents. The bandits immediately recognized them as intruders. Then, a guy with a evil grin, and a red skullcap stepped up.

"Well well boys! Looks like we have a couple of green morons who stumbled upon the wrong path, eh?" The skullcap guy looked back towards his men, taunting Lee and Gai.

"Sure is, Lieutenut. You think we should have some fun with them?" Another bandit spoke up.

"Heh, what else did you have in mind?" The guy in the red skullcap just laughed. But then he gave a more serious face, and pointed towards Lee and Gai. "Attack! Don't let them escape!" A few bandits charged through to attack Lee and Gai. They immediately got into their attack positions.

"Are you ready for this my student!?"

"Yes Gai-sensei!"

"THEN LET THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH PUNISH OUR FOES!!! HOOOOH!" Gai let out a battle cry, as he threw himself into the bandits, unleashing his taijutsu on his foes. Left hook there, right hook, a kick in the face there. Every enemy was a pushover, and got knocked out within one attack. Lee was doing the same, as he was clearing out each bandit with no trouble at all. However, The red skullcap guy just stood there, avoiding the battles. Once all of the enemies were cleared up, Gai and Lee looked at the red skullcap guy. He laughed mockingly.

"Well now, I didn't expect you to wipe out every single person of my men." The skullcap guy brought out a couple of gloves from his pockets, and put them on his hands. They seemed to have a couple of metal knuckle points on the gloves, indicating that a punch from them can hurt. "But you are not the only ones that know Taijutsu. Let us see... IF YOU CAN HANDLE THE METAL BRAWLER!" The red skullcap guy rushed towards Neji and Gai, as they prepared themselves for the attack.

* * *

AN: CLIFFHANGER!!! But in all honesty, I don't feel confident with this chapter. But at least I managed to tie down a couple of things. But things should pick up a little bit in the next chapter. Expect a battle people. Oh, and before I forget... I have a poll setup in my profile, so I can decide what story to do next once one of my stories have concluded (I predict Heart of Ice). So be sure to check it out people!


	4. Don't Hate Yourself!

AN: Well now. Sorry for the delay. Let's get the show on the road, eh?

**THE FIC IS A LIE! (Points to who can figure that partial-quote out)  
**

Chapter 4: Don't Hate Yourself!

* * *

A situation that was dire. Neji's feet were frozen to the ground, and Naruto just stood there, analyzing the situation. The fact that paralyzed both of them is that Naomi saw Neji as a girl. Naruto and Neji couldn't figure out how she figured it out, but was willing to wonder why.

"How... How do you know?" Naruto blurted out. Naomi turned around to face Naruto. She gave a pleasing smile that was enough to make it creepy.

"Foolish boy," Naomi then turned around to Neji. "And foolish little girl. I have been spying on you two ever since you started walking down this road. And I found the conversation between you two quite... pleasing and surprising." She walked up to Neji, and cupped Nejis chin with her hand. "But my my... I didn't think such a man would be a girl instead..." Naomi examined Neji's face while Naruto's face grew with anger. Naruto was about to charge at her until Neji made an action. Neji pushed Naomi's hands away, or at least, she tried. Naomi's remaining hand quickly grabbed both of Neji's hands together, and placed a blue tag on them. After tapping the tag two times with Naomi's fingers, there was a tiny flash. When the flash cleared within a second, Neji's hands were frozen from the wrists, similar to handcuffs. Naomi waved her finger with a 'ah ah ah, not so fast' kind of motion.

"I wouldn't want such an interesting girl causing any violence towards me... You're just too cute to be angry." Naomi said in a seductive voice. Naruto had enough of this, he immediately rushed in, until Naomi brought a kunai to Neji's neck. Naruto immediately halted his charge, looking at her with anger and nervousness. Naomi smiled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want to risk a 100% chance of this girls head being sliced off, hm? Now then..." Naomi turned to Neji. "It makes me wonder... how such a girl like you can hide your own 'assets'." Naomi immediately unbuttoned Neji's robe, just to reveal the sarashi on Neji's vest. Neji started to fidget to get out of the icy prison she was in, but she couldn't budge. Naomi looked at Neji's chest in curiousity.

"A sarashi... of course, a typical bandage to decrease a woman's breast size... I wonder what kind of size you have--"

"Stop..."

"Hm?"

"I said stop! Don't even dare of--- ah!?" Neji's last words sounded very unlike her, as a girlish gasp came out of Neji's lips. Naomi had grabbed one of Neji's 'assets' and started to rub it around.

"Hm hm... not so 'manly' anymore, are you? That was the cutest yelp I ever heard.. hee hee..."

Naruto just stood there, watching his teammate get toyed with like a dress-up doll. '_This is getting out of hand, I have to rescue Neji somehow... But how am I going to do that!? I could use a Kage Bunshin, but there's no place to where I could launch a sneak attack..." _Naruto was a sitting duck.

"You..." Neji said in a cold voice.

"Hm? Is there something you would like to say, little girl? I can imagine that there's a percentage of--"

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A GIRL!" Neji immediately launched two of his palms towards Naomi, creating a type of airblast to push Naomi away. Naomi took it by surprise and started to fly towards Naruto. Naruto, taking this as an opportunity, immediately started using--

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto summoned a Kage Bunshin, and started to form chakra within his hand-- his bunshin started to rotate that chakra so Naruto could perform the Rasengan. Naomi saw this as she was flying towards Naruto, but it was too late. When Naruto's Rasengan was formed, he immediately rushed forward and yelled "RASENGAN!" and smashed his Rasengan right into Naomi's head. However, it didn't push Naomi back like the Rasengan normally does. Instead, her whole body turned to liquid! As the water absorbed the Rasengan and immediately dissipated, he noticed that it was a water bunshin that took the attack as a diversion! So that means the real Naomi was hiding somewhere. But while Naomi wasn't here, Naruto seized this opportunity to go near Neji. He immediately started to form a few handsigns to prepare the 'Fire Breath' Jutsu. When Naruto got there, he took a deep breath, and blew out his jutsu on the ice, being careful not to burn Neji.

The ice melted away, and became weak enough for Neji to break away from. The flames also melted the handcuffs Nejis hands were sealed in, and he immediately broke the grip from them as well. Neji was completely free. Neji immediately buttoned up his robe, but he didn't recover from the incident Naomi tried to pull. Neji put her hand on her chest, with her face full of anger.

"Damn that woman... trying to mock me like I'm some kind of girl to her..." Neji said, straightening up her robe from any other 'distortions'.

"But Neji... you are a girl." Naruto said, correcting Neji, but this only enraged him further. Neji put her face closer to Naruto's to give him a very angry look.

"Don't ever... call me a girl!"

"W-Why...? Aren't you a girl to begin with? Or were you lying...?" Neji, fed up with Naruto's curious attitude, grabbed Naruto's collar and lifted him off his feet. Naruto gave a surprised look at Neji's behavior. "W-What the hell Neji!?"

"Naruto, if you call me a girl one more time---"

"You'll punch him?"

"Yes, I'll punch you...Hm?" Neji immediately pushed Naruto away from herself due to the sudden voice behind her. She looked up in the nearby trees, but didn't see anything. Neji performed a handsign and yelled out Byakugan. His eyes had veins all around them and became more focused. He searched around the trees and the area around him, but she didn't see anything. But what Neji failed to notice is the water-ish figure slowly taking form behind him. With Neji's Byakugan activated, he saw it immediately. Neji used his Jyuken abilities to land a hit on Naomi. With punch after punch Neji tried to land, Naomi had quick reflexes and managed to dodge every Jyuuken fist with no problems. Naomi only chuckled at Neji's foolish attempts.

"Your accuracy rate is only 14%. What's the matter? You seem to be slow as a girl." Naomi taunted at Neji. This only infuriated her further, and tried to kick up her speed. But it proved to be futile. With every hit Neji tried to land, she hit nothing but air.

"Dammit, stand still!"

"Or what? Your girly 10% strength will hurt me? I'm so shocked." Neji continued to let her taunts get ahold of her. And Naruto tried to step in.

"Kage Bunshin no--" But he was interrupted by Neji's voice.

"Naruto! Let me... handle this!" Neji said, still struggling in trying to hit Naomi.

"Forget that! Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto formed 6 Kage bunshins. Naruto ordered them to distract Naomi by making a frontal assault. However... the Kage Bunshins failed to notice the puddles of water on the ground. When they stepped in it, the bunshins were suddenly pulled into the puddles by a pair of hands in each puddle that each bunshin came across. The puddle looked harmless, but as each bunshin was pulled down, it seemed like they were being dragged into a bottomless ocean. Almost every bunshin was taken down, until only 1 was left, plus the real Naruto. Naruto had no choice. He didn't know what Neji's sudden dislike is about being a girl, but it's straining him in the fight. He had to finish it quickly. Naruto summoned one extra bunshin. He put forward his palm so he could have one clone 'rotate' the Rasengan. Naruto then ordered his other Kage Bunshin to get Neji out of range.

"Now go!" The Kage Bunshin launched off to get Neji. Unfortunately, when the Kage Bunshin tried to find the opportune moment to get Neji out of the way, Neji made a split second attempt to hit Naruto's Kage Bunshin!

"What the hell Neji! I'm trying to help here!"

"Naruto, I SAID LET ME---!?" Neji lost focused on his battle, and was immediately punched in the gut by Naomi. Neji was punched so hard she coughed up blood. However, this also got Neji flying away from Naomi. Neji regained her posture and landed on the ground safely. By the time she backed off, Naruto's Rasengan was ready, as the blue sphere shined with such intensity. Naomi widened her eyes, seeing that she didn't see it coming. Naruto rushed forward to connect the Rasengan to Naomi.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled, as the Rasengan made contact to Naomi's stomach. Naomi went off spinning into a nearby tree, as the Rasengan pierced her stomach. She crashed into the tree, and the next one before that. And the impacts finally stopped at the 3rd tree. Naomi was still conscious, but gravely injured. There was a hole in her stomach. She kneeled to the ground, clutching her stomach with distorted pain. She slowly got up, and balanced herself to a nearby tree. Seeing as how Naomi was immobile, Naruto approached Neji to see if she was alright. Neji was in pain, but she was fine. Naruto lended a hand to Neji to help her up. But then Neji just slapped Naruto's hand away, and got up on her own. Neji looked at Naruto in anger.

"I said I had it under control Naruto!"

"What the hell Neji. Why are you acting like this!? Why are you not letting me help you!?"

"I said I had Naomi right where I wanted her. If I could just land a hit on her---"

"By hitting the air? I don't know what's gotten into you, but you got hurt because of her!" Naruto said, pointing at the blood on Neji's face. She wiped it up with one of her hands.

"This is nothing! I can handle everything on my own without your help!" Neji had it up to here with Naruto. She walked towards Naomi, until Neji's back collar was pulled by Naruto's hand.

"We're not done here. Don't think I don't know. You kept giving in to the taunts that Naomi had been giving you. 'You fight like a girl' and all the other similar lines. Is this what this is about? That you're a girl?" Naruto explained, Neji turned around with a contorted look on her face.

"You have no idea how it's been like in my life--"

"SO WHAT!? You're still Neji, and nothing's going to change that!" Neji had a look of surprise on his face as he heard Naruto say that. Neji hadn't thought about that before, and noticed that she has been pissed off this whole time... She had not taken notice of her actions.

"Naruto... I..."

While Naruto and Neji were bickering about their problems, Naomi seized this opportunity to look for a plan of escape. She looked around her, and saw a nearby puddle. She smiled with a contorted face. She weakly unleashed a few handsigns towards the puddle. And yelled.

**"S-Suiton...! Mizu Monko no Jutsu!"** The puddle began to distort into a type of whirlpool. As the puddle swirled, her sudden yell alerted Naruto and Neji to Naomi. Naomi just smiled as she crawled into the puddle.

"I estimate a 100% chance from escaping from you two. Until then!" Naomi dived into the whirlpool, thinking she had claimed victory, but she was so wrong... Neji looked at Naruto.

"We'll settle this later! We need to get into that whirlpool, quickly!" Naruto nodded at Neji's decision. While the whirlpool was still open, they rushed into it. Neji dived in first. But the whirlpool gradually became smaller. Naruto dived into it in just the nick of time. The whirlpool seized its 'whirling' completely after Naruto's exit.

* * *

Meanwhile....

"Keh... W-What are you green beasts...!?" The guy with the skullcap was suffering from several injuries. His skullcap was torn a little bit, his left arm and leg was broken, and he was exhausted. The skullcap guy could keep up with Lee and Gai for a shrot time, but he fell short of speed and strength, and only succumbed to their attacks. The skullcap guy was on his unbroken knee, kneeling.

"That is who we are. We are Defenders of Justice, and the Green Beasts of Konoha! Might Gai and Rock Lee!" Gai made a pose with a manly arm pump, and a smile that shined. Rock Lee couldn't help but admire Gai for what he is. But then another sudden disturbance came about. A nearby puddle suddenly formed into a type of miniature whirlpool. It was right near the skullcap guy, too. The skullcap guy wondered what that whirlpool was. But suddenly, a young woman in a light-colored kimono came out of it. She slowly crawled out of it due to her grave injury in her stomach. She crawled completely out of the whirlpool, and finally started to relax with a sigh, until she suddenly saw the Green Beasts of Konoha in her presence. She was shocked.

"N-No way... This wasn't in my calculations...?!" Naomi blurted out. She then pounded the ground. "WHY AM I MISCALCULATING EVERYTHING!?" Naomi pounded the ground repeatedly. And then suddenly, 2 more figures popped out of the whirlpool. A blonde and a black-haired person came out of the whirlpool as they just suddenly jumped out of it. It was Naruto and Neji, and they landed right near Naomi. Not only that, but they were drenched with water.

"Kehhhh! I'm soaked! Look! My hair is all drooped down! Do you have any idea how much I put into this hair to make it spiky!?" Naruto complained as he started to mess with his hair. Neji looked at his situation, and saw the skullcap guy, Naomi, and even the Green Beasts of Konoha. Neji looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, tie up that guy and Naomi with some wire. Looks like our mission is accomplished. We'll talk later, alright?" Naruto nodded. And Neji looked at Might Gai and Rock Lee. "And it's good to see that you two are alright. I see you've had your hands full?"

"Hai. But it wasn't a big deal, we were worried when you two fell into the river. But I can see you managed to make it back in one piece."

As they started to talk about what happened (Minus the part about Neji being a girl), they managed to turn Naomi in and the other criminal to the law enforcement of this country, to let them be dealt with. With their mission accomplished, the group started to walk back to Konoha. As they walked back to Konoha out of Wave Country, Neji whispered something in Naruto's ear.

"Don't tell anyone what I am. No one knows, and I intend it to be a secret." Neji whispered. But Naruto also whispered something back.

"Are you over it now? And are you sure no one knows?"

"...Yes. I let it get to my head, but please understand that I am not use to such a thing. I was selfish..."

"Alright..." With Neji's and Naruto's agreement, they agreed to keep their 'discovery' a secret. Soon they would reach Konoha.

* * *

AN: FINALLY that battle is over and done with. You have no idea how desperately I wanted to end it. It felt like I kept dragging it on and on and on... But enough about that, this chapter is posted. But what will happen to Naruto and Neji in Konoha? Will Neji's secret be discovered? Will they bang each other!? Not easily I'm afraid... Stay tuned for the next epi-- er, I mean chapter!

**Mizu Monko no Jutsu:** Water Portal Jutsu.


	5. Hokage's Aren't Stupid

AN: I apologize for the long wait. I know I've realized that it's been... *checks the calendar* over a year since I last updated this fic. And for that, I must apologize. But look no further! It has been updated with a new chapter! So wtf are we waiting for? LET'S SHOOP THE READ!

...

That made no sense, I apologize.

**Chapter 5: Hokage's Aren't Stupid...**

* * *

"Oy! Oji-san! Another bowl!" Naruto yelled as he raised his empty bowl towards Tenuichi

"Hai Hai, Naruto. Coming right up!" Tenichi said, as he grabbed the bowl from Naruto and returned back towards the stove.

Ichiraku's, Naruto's favorite place to be at. It was like his own drug to forget everything around him, to enjoy himself… Especially that certain incident on the mission he was participating in previously. It gave him a lot to think about, which was Neji. His smile turned into a neutral facial expression, not showing happiness, but not showing sadness either. He placed an arm on the bar table as he supported his head with his hand, trying to put all the pieces together.

"_Sure, I was crazy about it before, but I didn't get a chance to put the whole situation together… The sarashi, Neji being a woman and not a guy… I thought I was fine with it during the mission, once I got over the craziness, but…" _He thought as he just gave a sigh.

"_I guess I'm not fully accepting the whole situation on it."_

When he was reporting in to Tsunade with the rest of the team, something that Tsunade mentioned during that time made him even more confused. He closed his eyes, remembering the meeting all too well…

* * *

**Tsunade's Office, 1 hour ago**

Gai, Lee, Naruto, and Neji, were standing in front of Tsunade's desk as the sun sets through the glass window. With the sun shining in, Tsunade; whom was sitting at her desk, almost looked nothing but a shadow in its place, almost like a silhouette. Tsunade scans the papers on her desk, looking at the results of the mission. Naruto looks at Tsunade, with his arms crossed and a cheeky smile.

"So what do you think? We kicked her ass, we got rid of her gang, and we saved whatever they were bothering." He said cheekily. Tsunade then stared at Naruto, whom also had a pressure point on her head, indicating she was pissed off with Naruto. But she just shook her head as she gave a sigh. She then looked at Neji briefly, whom seems to be the same as normal, and the same facial expression. He then looks back at Naruto. She would just give a nod.

"I was hoping that waterfall would've put your head straight, Naruto." She says with a bit of agitation in her voice. She leans back in her seat. "But the mission did get completed with only minor inconveniences… So I guess there's no point in sweating over it." She leans forward, with her hands on her desk as she twiddled her thumbs. "You'll get your pay tomorrow, since I'm a bit busy with other responsibilities at the moment. Dismissed."

Neji would give a nod to her, simply walking out without another word. He would twist the nob on the door, open it, and walk out. However, Lee and Gai had a better idea.

"Lee." He would wrap his arm around Lee as he pointed at the sunset behind Tsunade. "Do you see that? It is calling us, the sunset of youth!" Lee just gave a smile as he pumped his fist in the air.

"The Sunset of youth! We need to pursue it Gai-sensei!" Gai gave a smile as he gave Lee a thumbs up, indicating that he agreed with him.

"Agreed!" He then pointed towards the sunset in a heroic stance as he shouted. "LET US RUN TOWARDS THE SUNSET!"

Running into the sunset was a good idea, since it was normal for those two. However, there was a problem with their logic.

Before Naruto and Tsunade could act, the window behind Tsunade shattered into a million pieces, raining down glass towards the bottom below the Hokage's office. What happened is Lee and Gai—with amazing agility to add—sped through the window, breaking it, and charging forth towards the sunset. Tsunade immediately got up from her seat as she roared outside the window.

"OY! THAT'S COMING OUT OF YOUR PAY!"

Tsunade almost slammed her fist against the railing of the window. But since there would be some pieces of broken glass still attached to the window, she refrained from doing so, instead, she slammed her fist against the wall.

"Those two…" Most of the broken glass was on the outside of her office, but that didn't mean some pieces would not be on her office floor. Naruto got a little nervous as his head let out a sweatdrop. He slowly walks backwards towards the door.

"Right, I'll just be…"

"Wait Naruto." Tsunade turned around as he saw Naruto walking back towards the door. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

Naruto immediately stopped, slightly tilting his head at her request.

"What for?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sat back down at her seat, leaning her elbows on her desk with her hands on both her cheeks, letting her hands support her head as she looked at him.

"It's about the mission you undertook… In your report, you stated that this ninja named… Naomi, correct?" Naruto nodded, and Tsunade looked at the report again. "Anyway, this woman named Naomi… She not only knocked you, but knocked Neji off into a river, and down a waterfall… Is this correct?" Naruto nods again. Tsunade also gives Naruto a nod. "I see…"

Naruto was a little confused on why she had to repeat in her own words on what the report said. Tsunade just gives a little chuckle.

"My my… Not anyone can expect to survive a waterfall. Usually they would drown because of how strong the current of a river can be when its near a waterfall," she said. "or if that doesn't kill them, they would surely die from the fall and the sharp rocks below… It's a miracle." She said with a grin.

Naruto scratched his head, although he was a little frightened on how she made it sound so… evil, or something.

"Erm… You're starting to remind me of Anko…" Naruto said nervously. Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh please, if it was Anko reading this report, she would make it more frightening and overdramatic. You know that…" But then Tsunade gave a more serious stare towards Naruto's face. This made Naruto step back a bit, wondering why she was staring at him.

"However… What happened after the waterfall, is what I am curious about." She points towards something in the report with her index finger. Naruto wasn't close enough to her desk, so he couldn't really see it. "From what I know, a fall like that would've made you two very wet, and rather tired, right?" Naruto raised a brow.

_"Why is she asking so many questions about the mission when its right in the report? Something's wrong…"_ Naruto thought. But he would only simply nod.

"Well, yeah… When we regained consciousness, I started a fire on some dry land after finding a few branches... Then, I took off my clothes and placed them by the fire, so they would dry."

"And Neji did the same, I presume?"

Naruto was about to say no, but then realized that Neji had a secret that only he himself knew. And he had to keep that secret. And if he did say no, Tsunade would start asking questions on why he didn't. So, trying to think up a lie within a few seconds, he said something as he stomped his foot on the ground.

"Of course he did, or else he would've gotten a cold." He said, with a satisfying look on his face. Although, the mighty Hokage didn't change her facial expression, and only sighed. She looked at the report again and just shook her head.

"Excuse me for a minute Naruto." Tsunade sat up from her seat and onto her feet. As she stood up, a piece of glass got trapped under the bottom of her foot. She lifted her foot so she could place it on the hard wood floor. She turned to the window and cracked her knuckles. Naruto just waited patiently, but was wondering what she was doing. She put her hands together, and started to form a few hand signs, indicating she was performing a jutsu. Naruto leaned slightly to get a better view of what she was doing, and was, again, confused.

"What are you…"

"HA!" Forming the final seal, she gave out a word in a yell, as she shifted her seal forward. A clear, but visible aura bursts out towards the room like a shockwave. This sent Naruto towards the ground, and on his rear end. As he shook his head trying to put together what happened, he looked around him and saw the entire room surrounded by a purplish aura. With that done, Tsunade walks towards Naruto, and rests her arm on the side of her stomach, with a smirk.

"You're a terrible liar Naruto." Tsunade extends a hand towards Naruto. Naruto extends his hand towards her, and with a Oomph, she lifts him up. But Naruto was rather stunned on what Tsunade just said.

"I'm… a liar?" Tsunade gives a nod. "Why would you call me a liar? And…" He points towards the aura around the room. "What is this purple stuff that's around us?"

Tsunade crosses her arms. "Basically, it's a jutsu that soundproofs the room. It's a common jutsu used by diplomats and other shinobis. It is to make sure that when giving out top secret information, they are never heard. And the aura I put around is for this specific reason." Tsunade explained. "Now…" She went back towards her desk and sat down in her comfy seat.

"Your part of the report conflicts with Neji's. While you say that Neji did indeed, dry his clothes along with you… Neji refused to do so, because she didn't want to be revealed."

"Revealed? What are you—AH!" Naruto immediately snapped his mouth shut, and went wide-eyed. When he heard the word 'she' at the end of that sentence, he knew that his lie was detected.

_"What the…? She knows that Neji isn't a guy? No… No, she must be playing mind games with me…" _Naruto thought_. "Neji told me that her identity was well-kept secret. So therefore, wouldn't it make sense that Neji's identity wouldn't be known to baa-chan?" _His mind was going in circles, thinking on how she's just trying to toy with him. But the fact that she mentioned that Neji's report conflicted with his, he couldn't decide one or the other. Tsunade only gave a sigh.

"You're confused on how I know this, don't you…" She just shook her head as she looked at Naruto. "I've been aware of Neji's condition ever since I became the next hokage. Plus…" She pointed her index finger towards Neji's report. "She made it, in fact, clear that you saw her identity by accident."

"So, wait… Neji already told you her identity… And yet…" Naruto was even more confused as he went along. "She told me that no one else knew of her secret. So…" Naruto was then interrupted by Tsunade as she raised a hand, signaling him to stop.

"Well, secrets are suppose to be something hidden, something that no one should ever know. She probably only said that so you wouldn't go running your big mouth about it." Tsunades eyes lowered. "You may think Neji is a silent badass, but even he has feelings too about certain situations. You should know that by now Naruto."

Naruto would slightly nod at what she said. _"She has a point… Even I have secrets that I rather not show to anyone…" _He thought to himself. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I'm not telling you to do anything. I just want you to respect Neji's secret, and not go babbling it to anyone. Understood?" Naruto would give a nod. And Tsunade gave a small smile. "Very good, now…" Tsunade began. She started to form some handseals with her hands, and before performing the last seal, she said. "Don't make her angry, you know how women get." She smirked. Naruto would only nod at her request. As she formed the final seal, the shockwave sent the entire aura down.

* * *

**Present Time**

Naruto opened his eyes, which he had closed for around a minute. He looked around and just cursed himself. "Damn, that baa-chan just knows everything, doesn't she…" He said out loud. He flinched when he said that out loud as the thought ran in his head.

_"I'm not telling you to do anything. I just want you to respect Neji's secret, and not go babbling it to anyone. Understood?"_

Tsunade's words flowed in his head, as if warning him. Naruto only sighed as he just waited on his ramen.

"My life sucks…"

* * *

AN: Finally done with this chapter, albeit a bit short. I apologize for that, but having multiple cases of writer's block can slow a guy down, even when he is focused, Eh heh... eh... nevermind.

Also, be sure to check out my new poll that is in my profile at the moment. Not many votes have been placed, and I would love it if you guys showed your support in the poll. :P The next chapter will be interesting, I assure you.l


	6. Hot Steamy Tea

AN: Ah yes, the next chapter… I must apologize for the last chapter I posted. It wasn't lengthy enough, and it was sort of a filler chapter, especially since it was such a long time ago since I made a chapter update for that story. But now my mind is ready to go, and I'm getting back on track. So let's make like a deathclaw and mindlessly slaughter hundreds!

….

Okay, that was the wrong example.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Hot Steamy Tea

Having finished his ramen for the day, Naruto walked away from Ichiraku's after paying his bill. Or actually, he didn't have much of a bill to pay, especially since he spent most of his time eating very little and daydreaming a lot more, mostly on the events that happened today, and during his previous mission. The thoughts of how the Hokage knew about Neji's true identity—It still confused him, regardless that it was mentioned in Neji's mission report.

That's another thing that bugged Naruto. Why would Neji mention her secret in her own mission report? Naruto kicked a stone in his path as he walked towards his house. It became nighttime when he left. He mumbled to himself.

"Neji must really trust baa-chan to enclose that information to her, huh…"

As he pondered this, he passed by what looked like a tea shop. The windows were still lit up, and the outside tables & chairs had a few patrons. The sign said "Tea Stop". Naruto only gave the sign a slight chuckle as the words ran through his head, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Tea Stop… Why does that remind me of 'Snail Stop'?" He said out loud to himself.

"Or perhaps because it is a nice place for the elderly to enjoy, Naruto." Naruto nodded to himself.

"Hey yeah, it's because it's a nice place to- huh?" Although he didn't know why he almost repeated those words, someone already spoke them to him without knowing it. He stopped in his tracks as he turned his head to the right. He saw Neji, wearing the same hakama and long skirt as always. He had his eyes closed, sipping a cup of liquid with some smoke rising from it. Naruto could only guess it was tea, especially since the little shop was called 'Tea Stop'. Neji opened her eyes slightly to look at Naruto, and only sighed.

"It might also be that the snail stops a lot in its tracks, for its movement is so limited and slow." Neji finished. Neji nudged his head towards the empty seat across from him, motioning Naruto to sit with him. "Sit, Naruto. There's something we must discuss."

* * *

With Naruto and Neji settled into their seats, Naruto decided to just order some hot tea for himself as well. It got cold during the night, and since he might be sitting down for a bit, he might as well relax and warm himself up. As Naruto sipped his tea patiently, he waited for Neji to ask a question, especially since Neji had said he had something to discuss. Naruto could only guess what it could be.

"_If he wants to discuss what I think he's going to discuss…"_ Naruto thought. He looked around. Even though there weren't many patrons, he would have to be careful on what he might say. This goes for the same about his life too. The words of what the Hokage said to him made him shiver a bit. Neji put his tea down, raising a brow at Naruto's shivering, but he kept his hands on his tea, warming his hands a bit.

"Cold, Naruto?" Neji asked. Naruto only shook his head.

"Erm, no, just recalling something frightening." Naruto admitted. Neji only sighed at Naruto's words.

"If what you recalled is frightening, then don't think about it at all." Neji lifted his tea as he took a slight sip from his hot tea. Naruto only grumbled as he laid an arm down on the table, as if he was bored.

"So… What's this thing we have to discuss?" Naruto asked. Neji cleared his throat as he set his tea down once more, looking at Naruto with a neutral expression, neither smiling nor frowning.

"Yes, about that…" Neji adjusts his eyes to look around him, seeing how many patrons were nearby. There were 3, but none of them were in hearing distance. His eyes adjusted back towards Naruto. "Before we talk about what we need to discuss…" Neji began, "We must be careful on what we say around the public. I don't want anything to be leaked, understand?" Naruto gave a nod towards Neji's words. It made sense, especially since no one wanted to know Neji's secret. Neji closed his eyes and gave a deep breath, before looking at Naruto once more. He crossed his hands together as his elbows laid on the table.

"I want to apologize about what happened the other day, during our mission." Neji said. Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Erm, could you be more specific, Neji?" Neji nodded towards Naruto's response.

"I'm talking about my behavior during the mission. I have acted immature towards you." He focused his eyes on Naruto's blue eyes, but also giving a frown. "It has been awhile since I felt so flustered, especially because of your… oblivious behavior and actions." Naruto simply scratched his head as he shook his head.

"No… I should be saying sorry to you Neji." Naruto said. Neji raised a brow. He gave a small smile. "It was my fault for not listening to you, and doing… er, well, pulling and tugging is how to say it, I think?" Neji gave a small nod, letting Naruto continue on. "But you know… it's a real shocker you know? A guy isn't prepared for something as big as that." This is when Naruto put his two index fingers together, playing with them as some beads of sweat ran down his face. "I mean, you know how it is… A guy and another… guy, becoming so flustered at what to see, right?"

"Mm, I will admit, you surprised me Naruto. I believe we are both at fault with our actions." All of a sudden, Neji lightly slammed the table with his fist, making the cups of tea to jiggle, but not tip over. "That Naomi girl also surprised me when she overheard our previous conversation… I shouldn't have let my emotions get a hold of me like that."

"What happens, happens Neji. She's been taken care of, the mission was completed, end of story, its time to move on… Right?" Naruto said. Neji gave a slight nod towards his words.

"Yes, you are right… Hm?" Before Neji could say anything else, he could feel a few stares on himself. He adjusted his eyes to see a few patrons looking at him. But it wasn't just him. Some of the passerby were also looking at Naruto. They both raised their brows as they were confused, mostly at why they were staring at them. They could hear slight mumblings between one another.

"Man, how can a manly couple speak like that in public? It's disgusting…"

"Mommy? Is that man in love with that man?"

"Hotaru! Don't speak like that!"

The mumblings only got louder, and Naruto only got wide-eyed, while Neji started to sweat with embarrassment. Neji immediately took out a few yen bills as he placed them on the table. He stood up as he looked at Naruto.

"We've given people the wrong idea, let's get out of here Naruto."

* * *

As Naruto and Neji wandered off into a nearby alley (Or actually, running into a nearby alley to get away from the crowd), Naruto just pressed his back up against a nearby wall.

"Geez! Talk about a misunderstanding… Even though we were being secretive, people gave us funny looks to begin with!" Naruto shouted for no apparent reason. Neji pressed her fingers to the base of her nose at Naruto's words.

"The way we said everything must've implied homosexuality to everyone around us… I did not expect it to be that difficult to not raise any attention." Neji also pressed his back up against a nearby wall, next to Naruto. He only sighed as he looked at Naruto. "It is of no importance… We're alone now, but lets keep our voices down." Neji said. Naruto gave a nod. Although, while they were alone, there was always one thing that bothered him.

When Neji's secret was overheard by Naomi, Naruto couldn't help but remember that 'yelp' Neji gave when she was being tortured by Naomi. Neji's voice turned from male to female. But he didn't know how her voice switched to that. It was a better time as any to ask her the details. He looked at Neji with a questioning look.

"By the way, how did you get your voice to sound so manly?" Neji raised a brow at Naruto's question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you're really… 'that', shouldn't your voice be a little more lighter and less manly?" It took Neji a moment to figure out what Naruto was implying. It hit him after a few seconds of thinking about it, and only sighed.

"I can alter my voice with my own chakra. It's an ability I learned when I was a younger age."

"Oh…" Is all Naruto could say. But that was another thing that bothered him. "How did you learn it?"

"Experience and training." What Neji said was still vague. Naruto said his previous words again as he just sighed.

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"No." That was all Neji said. Naruto just crossed his arms, wondering what else to ask.

"Well, what I'm surprised about his how you've kept your… erm, how do you say it… body in shape all these years."

Neji just kept silent, while giving Naruto a glare, as if to tell him to stop asking about her assets and actual appearance. Naruto just stopped looking as he said "Nevermind… Some other time then…" Naruto looked up towards the sky, seeing a full moon tonight. He gave a small smile, enjoying the pretty sight of the full moon.

"Full moon tonight…" Naruto said, attempting at small talk. Neji only gave a nod in response to Naruto's comment. Naruto wasn't getting anywhere with this. Perhaps Neji has discussed enough and is just tired from all the talking… especially since that crowd earlier mistook them both as a gay couple. Neji stood up from the wall he was leaning his back on, and started to walk out of the alley. Naruto only turned his head towards Neji as he stopped at the entrance, with his head turned towards Naruto.

"Perhaps someday I'll tell you everything… but not now. Alright, Naruto? I'm just tired from today's events…" Naruto gave Neji a nod. He didn't want to push her buttons after all. After that, Neji walked out of the alley, completely out of Naruto's view. He leaned his head back, thinking he should head home as well. It was getting late after all…

"Might as well go home and get some sleep…"

* * *

Clouds of Pink, clouds of white… The world that is seen now is nothing but a steamy and cloudy mess, as if living in some kind of fantasy world. Bubbles reigned over the land, grass was blowing in the wind, pollen gets spread around here and there… And even the flowers are blooming. As the wind blowed, a naked blonde started running and skipping into the field of flowers, enjoying the breeze on his naked body, and his crotch flapping in the wind. He collapsed, with his back on the ground, enjoying the feel of nature on his back.

On the other side of the field, was a naked black-haired woman, with her breasts the size as Coconuts, aka C-sized breasts. The wind, blowing gently towards her silky smooth body, only made her nipples slightly hard as she shivered in the wind. It turned her on slightly, feeling her nipples getting harder and harder as the wind blew towards her. Eventually the wind knocked her down on her back, next to the naked blonde. She looked at him with gleaming eyes, and the blonde did the same, looking into those beautiful diamond eyes of hers. In no time at all, they immediately sealed their lips together, forming a bond only lovers and girlfriends can do. The soft touch of their lips made them groan in pleasure, while moving their lips for a better kiss. They immediately wrapped their arms against each other, pressing their naked bodies together, trying to get a better kiss from one another. The blondes tongue slowly pried open the white-eyed woman's mouth, demanding entry for his tongue to tangle with hers. With her tongue with his, they exchanged each other's saliva, dancing their tongues away. They slowly stopped to look each other in the eye. With the blonde being playful, he licked the white eye woman's cheek with a tasteful grin.

This only led the woman to put her hand on the blonde's un-erected dick, giving it a gentle rub as if trying to tease him. The blonde gave a moan of pleasure, thinking it wasn't fair to kick a man when he was down. The blonde immediately attacked the woman by putting his hand on one of her breasts, slightly caressing it. This only drove the woman to speed up her rubbing on the blondes dick, but it drove her crazy with pleasure as the blonde teased her.

The blonde's dick slowly grew larger and larger the more it was played with, as if wanting more attention. But then the blonde's hand tried to grab hers that was rubbing his dick. He gave a shake of his head, as if telling her not to do anything just yet. He immediately adjusted himself so he could put his head in between her legs, giving him a nice view of her vaginal area. The woman immediately blushed as she tried to close her private area with her hands. The blonde only smiled at her resistance. The blonde didn't care as he started to lick her hands instead, the very hands that were blocking her area. The woman felt ticklish from his tongue as her hands slowly started to drift apart. The blonde saw this moment and immediately grabbed her hands, and moved them out of the way. She groaned in disappointment that she couldn't protect herself from him.

The blonde only smirked at her as he drew his face closer towards her vagina, eyeing the pink flesh that stood before him. It was slightly wet, possibly from all the arousal the woman went through, what with the nipples and the kissing. The blonde gave it a small kiss, but that's all it took for the woman to moan in pleasure, as if never feeling that way before. The blonde almost lost control from the cute voice she gave. Not being able to take it anymore, he slowly brought his tongue towards her clitoris, giving it a small lick, and brought his lips to it, as if trying to suck a straw. The woman squirmed as she held his head, as if trying to push him away. But the pleasure was too much for her to bear as she arched her back. Juices flowed from her vagina as the blonde only licked them up, tasting her sweet honey pot.

Not being able to resist the blonde's tongue, she felt the muscles in her vagina loosen, as though close to climax. She clawed at the blonde's head, holding in the pressure that was befalling her vagina. But it wasn't enough. With a loud scream of her pleasure, her muscles contracted as several of her juices spat out from her vagina, covering the blonde's face with it. He immediately backed away, amazed at how much she released. The blonde only gave an evil grin as she saw the woman's flushed face, tired from all of the pleasure. The blonde only wiped away the juices with his fingers as he gave them a taste, giving a smile that he liked it. The woman only looked away in embarrassment, not being able to stand someone tasting her juices like that…

The blonde brought his hand up to her chin, lifting it up so she could focus her eyes on him. He gave her a small kiss. Her juices were still on his lips, so she tasted a small bit of her honey pot in her mouth. It was amazing how she loved how her own juices taste. But that's not all that amazed her. In front of her, was the blonde's erect dick, averaging 5 inches. She was amazed at how long it was. She looked at the blonde's throbbing dick, and then back at his face. She kept switching her view to one or the other. She shook her head, thinking it wouldn't be able to fit in her. But the blonde thought otherwise. The blonde lifted her legs in front of him, guiding his dick towards her sensitive, but climaxed, vagina. The woman only gave a sigh, giving herself up for him. The woman said words that could not describe on how she was feeling, but a look gave the words 'Fuck me you blonde stallion', and was a clear signal that the blonde should do it.

Guiding his dick towards her vagina, the head slowly moved in, releasing the flaps of flesh that blocked its entry point. It was of no small resistance. As his dick slowly moved in, the woman clenched her fist on the ground, preparing for the worst to come. However, there was no vaginal resistance, no wall to be spoken of. As the blonde's dick reached inside her, she immediately yelled in pleasure, taking it in all at once as the blonde thrusts forward inside her. She gasped for air, wondering if this will never end. The blonde hadn't even moved and yet she was already exhausted, possibly from her previous climax. The blonde was about to cum as well, for her vagina was very tight and very wet. The woman gave the blonde a slight nod to continue on. The blonde only gulped as he slowly moved his dick out of her, and then in again. It became a cycle as they both moaned in pleasure, craving for one another. As the blonde held her legs high and pelvic thrusts inside her, their moans only got louder and louder, only for the wind and nature to hear. No one was around, no one could hear them, but themselves and the inanimate objects before them.

As they gave their final scream, showing their climax—they both collapsed on each other. The blonde could feel his hot cum splurting inside of her, one after the other. It was so much that her vagina was overflowing with his cum, only to leak it out afterwards. With them collapsed on each other, it is no wonder that they were in love. Only love could accomplish such pleasure. Sex is not the only thing that would induce pleasure, but it would be their words too. They looked at each other, with dreamy eyes but tired expressions. The woman smiled as she said the words…

"I love you, Naruto-kun…"

The blonde couldn't help but smile back as he gave her a slight kiss, giving those same words to her as well.

"I love you too… Neji-chan."

All of a sudden, everything went black as the blonde's surroundings swirled out of control, as if a huge black hole was sucking everything away. The woman disappeared, and only the blonde remained, only to be slowing disappearing himself.

* * *

"WAHHHH!" Naruto immediately wakes up from his bed, wondering what the hell just happened. He finds himself in his bed and in his own room. He swiftly looks around, and while still being sleepy, he almost smacks himself in the head while trying to gain control of his own body functions. He tries to calm down by taking a deep breath. He places his hand over his face, wiping the beads of sweat from his face.

"Whew…" Realizing what had happened, he just sighed. "It was just a nightmare… a fucking weird one at that…" Although such thoughts made him even more puzzled. He just had a horny dream… with Neji in it. Such a dream about it was beyond words, and he couldn't decide if he should be disgusted, or mentally insane. As he got out of his bed, he could feel something wet, as if there was something slimy. He looked at his boxer shorts he slept in, only to notice a stain.

This drove Naruto to scream out in insanity, letting the whole village know that Naruto experienced something he shouldn't have… And has the stains to prove it.

* * *

AN: Whew, for some reason my blood really gets pumping when creating lemons, like I'm all in overdrive you know? Especially when I'm not rushing it… Buuuut anyway, hope ya enjoyed this little treat. Who knows what will happen next! First horny dreams, and maybe horny intentions!


	7. Is This a Mission, Or a Date?

AN: Hello friends, and welcome all to the next chapter of Byakugan Exposed. Where we last left off our heroes were fighting a tremendous dragon!

...

Wait, that's wrong. *looks at his notes* Oh, my apologies, that was meant for an completely unrelated fic that has yet to be created. In other words, RANDOM MATERIAL!

But being a bit more serious, after making the fic "My Wizard Hat & Robe", I finally got my drive to making chapters again. It was definitely the boost I needed, especially since I have so many fics that are just on hold... I must complete them! Yes indeedy I must!

Also, I'm going to try something new, which deals with Neji's female gender in this fic. When I say 'she', I am referring to Neji him/herself. My mind tends to get mixed up with using he most of the time, since Neji is originally male in the canon, and that can throw people off. So! I will be referring to him/her as 'she' from now on. Still confused? You'll catch on as you read the fic.

And last, this might be a weak chapter to everyone, but that will soon change. You'll know why soon. :D

So without further ado, let's get on with the next chapter. Let's put on our wizard caps and our wizard robes, while we streak around town with nothing but those two items on!

...

Yeah I'm shutting up now.

Chapter 7: Is this a Mission, or a Date?

* * *

When you get up in the morning, what does a person normally say?

"AAAAHHHH!"

No, they wouldn't sit up from their bed and shout out immediately to the heavens. But in Neji's case, that would be the first time 'she' had done so. Neji woke up in a cold sweat as 'she' sat up in her futon, fully alert, and scared to death. 'She' held his forehead with 'her' right index finger, wondering what had just transpired as 'she' slept. From what 'she' could recall, 'she' could imagine a long flower field, full of flowers, everything was beautiful... until 'she' woke up screaming when 'she' had hot boy on girl sex within a terrible nightmare. 'Her' eyes widened as 'she' recalled such a nightmare, and immediately shook 'her' head to snap out of it, focusing 'her' thoughts.

_'...Even in my nightmares I am tormented. But why such a nightmare?' _'She' pondered. This wasn't the first time Neji had such disturbing thoughts. Even during the time when 'she' had Naruto sit down for tea, 'she' couldn't help but think about him; his blond hair, his good looks, even his personality. Neji puts out a good front externally, but internally, 'she' was at conflicting thoughts. And now with the nightmare apparent in 'her' mind, it only made 'her' thoughts even worse. 'She' groaned as 'she' shook her head once more and slapped her cheeks lightly.

_'No, I must remained focused. It was only a nightmare. Nightmares are not real...'_ 'She' thought to 'herself'. Getting up from 'her' futon, Neji managed to get dressed in 'her' usual attire, while making sure the bandages around 'her' chest were wrapped tight. 'She' didn't want any accidents, nor did 'she' want 'her' identity revealed. 'She' growled as 'she' tightened the bandages.

"Why was I born with such a body..." 'She' said to 'herself'.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Naruto sat on the rooftop of his apartment, staring out at the morning sun. He was still half-asleep, and he thought sitting out on the rooftop to see the sun rise would do him some good**... **Except for one problem. Naruto rubbed his eyes, and as soon as he blinked, there appeared to be two ninja in front of him. He flinched as he was taken aback from the sudden appearance. They appeared to be wearing animal masks, and the two had katanas on their back. In other words, they were ANBU ninja. Naruto sat himself up straight as he looked at them.

"Er, can I help you two?" Naruto asked. The ANBU nodded.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama requests your presence. Please head to the Hokage Tower as soon as possible." The ANBU on the left said. Naruto cocked his head, confused.

"Why?"

"We do not know, but it is urgent, so please." Naruto nodded at his request. And the ANBU nodded in return. One of the ANBU disappeared in a matter of milliseconds. However, one of them stayed behind. He turned his back as he said "Be sure to dress up accordingly, Tsunade-sama would find it severely inappropriate if you went in your undergarments." With a sigh, he disappeared in thin air.

Naruto sat up in a panic. He looked down at his attire, and indeed, the ANBU was right. He had no shirt on, no shoes, nothing at all, except for his boxers. He slapped his hand in front of his face, wondering why he even bothered getting up this morning.

* * *

With Naruto fully dressed, he heads toward the Hokage Tower. As he entered it, he immediately rushed to Tsunade's office. As he stood in front of the double doors, he knocked on them hard. He immediately heard a shout from them.

"Enter!"

Naruto opened the double doors, only to find Tsunade behind her desk, sorting out paperwork. However... Looking around the room, he could see that several papers and documents were torn up, chewed on, stomped on, or is burning in a little corner. Naruto sweatdropped at the mess this room was in, and Tsunade leaned her elbows on the desk, while covering her face. She was obviously not in a good mood, and Naruto cautiously stepped forward towards her.

"Er... You called for me, Tsunade-baachan?"

Tsunade's head immediately shot up, and marched right toward Naruto and held him by the collar. He looked right in his eyes as she yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE, BRAT!"

Naruto tensed up. What the hell did he do to get her furious with him? He didn't know. All he knew is he tried to get out of Tsunade's grip as he wiggled, trying to get free.

"H-Hey! Put me down!"

Tsunade growled as she gritted her teeth. But after a few seconds, she relaxed her posture, and her face eased up. She only sighed as she released her grip from Naruto. He landed flat on his butt as he straightened out his collar. He immediately sat up and got irritated. "What the hell was that for!" Naruto asked in irritation. Tsunade only shook her head as she went to sit back down at her desk.

"I'm sorry Naruto. This work load is just driving me insane, and what you just said to me was sort of a trigger." She said in frustration, massaging the base of her nose. "You may not understand it now, but once you're Hokage, you'll know what I mean." Naruto only shrugged. Indeed, he would understand why once he was ready to be Hokage, but that was years from now. Naruto merely crossed his arms. He was about to say something, but then the realized the small fire in the corner started to get bigger. Naruto reacted accordingly as he rushed off towards the corner, stomping his foot on the small flame, extinguishing it. Tsunade just slumped her shoulders even further as she laid back in her seat. Afer that was done, Naruto looked back at her.

"So what did you want to see me for, besides me extinguishing a flame?" Naruto asked. Tsunade sat forward and looked at him with a grin.

"There's a Carnival currently being set up for tonight. And by my personal request, too." She began. Her hands were together as her fingers intertwined. "Konoha hasn't had any fun as of late, so I thought it would be fitting for everyone to relax and have fun while the festivities were in the area. A little bit of R&R for everyone, to put it simply." Naruto cocked his head in a confused manner.

"So why are you telling me this?" Tsuande smiled at his question.

"Along with Neji, I want you to be peacekeepers inside the Carnival area; making sure no fights break out, no one's stealing anything- making sure no trouble is caused. It will be considered a C-Rank mission. You will be allowed to partake in any of the festivities if there is no trouble brewing around you. Do you accept?" She said.

First off, Naruto didn't know what to think from such a mission given to him. The fact that he was on a peacekeeping mission inside the Carnival, or if it involved working with Neji. He was unsure on how to take this. He looked up at Tsunade.

"Why me and Neji?" He asked. Tsunade stared at him for a moment before answering him with a sigh.

"Well, I was going to assign this to Kakashi, but I couldn't find that lazy bum anywhere." She said as she leaned her head on one arm. "So it was rather last minute, and only you and Neji are available for any missions at the moment. Besides..." She gave a small smirk. "You'll get to have some fun while working, right? Especially with Neji." Naruto felt himself fall to the floor as he heard those last words. He immediately got up and yelled at her with a slight blush on his face.

"W-What's that suppose to mean!" But Tsunade just waved it off.

"Oh nothing... Nothing at all... But it is the truth; Kakashi's nowhere to be found, and I don't have much of a choice." She looks at him with a serious glare. "Are you going to let that Carnival go, unguarded?"

Naruto just shook his head, and Tsunade smiled in glee. She reached into her desk drawer, and took out a mission scroll. After grabbing it, he threw it at Naruto. He caught it with just one hand as he took a small glimpse at the scroll in his hand, and then back at her.

"Remember, 7 PM sharp; the manager will be expecting you at the front entrance."

"What about Neji?"

"Neji will meet you at the entrance of the Carnival. Neji's already aware of all the details, so you should meet there when the time arises. Are we clear?" Naruto nodded, and then she pointed towards the door. "Good, now get out. I've got paperwork to do."

* * *

**Meanwhile, at 6:55 PM...**

As the Moon started to rise from the horizon, and the sun went down, Naruto waited patiently at the gate, with the two tickets in his hand. He had already met the manager before hand to be further briefed on his mission. The guy was an upbeat old guy with a mustache, and as long as Naruto and Neji kept the peace around the carnival, they were allowed to get in free. So it was a nice benefit that came along with the mission. As Naruto waited patiently at the gate, he looked up into the sky, diving into his own personal thoughts. Something didn't feel right with the way Tsunade gave him the mission just like that, especially when he was paired up with Neji. But then again, it could be him thinking too much. As long as he treated this like any other mission, everything should be fine, he thought.

Naruto shook his head.

_'No, I should take this as an opportunity.'_

Now that he thought about it, to him, Neji always seemed unhappy most of the time; he never really saw her smile all that much, norhad he seen her laugh- not even once. So while he was here with Neji, he might as well had some fun with her. Maybe get to know her more, and her true self. He wasn't the only one thinking on these lines of thoughts, however...

Neji, who happened to be a few minutes away from the Carnival, started to think similar thoughts about Naruto. She didn't know why she accepted this mission to begin with, but one peculiar thought sprung into her head:

_'Perhaps if I just get this mission over and done with, I can put these thoughts and feelings of mine aside. When you have an urge, you need to release it somehow, perhaps?' _With these kinds of thoughts ready in her mind, he prepared for what would await her. As she got closer towards the Carnival in the distance, she spotted Naruto next to the gate, looking up into the sky. Neji raised a brow at this as he looked up into the sky. A beautiful full moon. he looked back towards Naruto and shrugged. Now wasn't the time to be moon-starring, he had a mission to do, consequences or not. As he walked up to Naruto, Naruto stopped looking into the sky and saw Neji. He smiled and waved for him.

"Oyyyyy! Nejiiiii!" Naruto shouted. Neji only sighed as she heard her name in such a cheerful way; from Naruto of all people. This was going to be tough for her. She only nodded in Naruto's response.

"Have you been waiting long, Naruto?" Naruto only shook his head at his response.

"Nope, I got here early, so I was just waiting, and admiring the moon. It's really big, isn't it?" Neji looked at the moon once more. It was indeed big, she thought. But she thinks that enough starring at the moon was enough. He looked back at Naruto.

"Indeed, but let us be off on our mission, Naruto. We have a mission as peacekeepers, correct?" Neji said as he started to walk through the gates, leaving Naruto behind. "Oy! Wait for me Neji!" Naruto shouted as he tried to catch up.

The Carnival was in full boom. Lights were all around, concession stands, game stands, and even several small mini-restaurants filled the area. The crowd was bustling, and all sorts of people were around; businessmen, ninja, civilians, women in their kimonos, travelers, hell, even cats and dogs littered the street, trying to find scraps of food that anyone had littered. Was it mentioned there's kimono women too? Overall, the carnival was crowded. Neji and Naruto looked around the festivities in the area, wondering around if any lawbreakers were loose, or if anything seemed amiss. As they did, they made sure to look at the festivities as well. As Naruto walked on, he saw a little mini-game being played in one of the stands. Neji just walked on though. Naruto grabbed the hem of her sleeve to stop her to get her attention. What the mini-game was, is catching fish with a thin paper net. The rules were simple; you use a thin papernet to scoop the fish up. And if you can catch the fish without the net breaking, you get a free fish, is how the game plays. Naruto pointed at it.

"Hey Neji! Wanna give it a try?" Naruto asked happily. But Neji stared at him like Naruto forgot his duties.

"Naruto, did you forget that we are on a mission?" Naruto tilted his head in confusions.

"Did you forget that we're allowed to participate in the festivities?"

"I was never told such a thing." She said bluntly. A question mark popped over Naruto's head. But he just patted Neji on the back.

"Ahhh it doesn't matter, you probably weren't listening to everything Tsunade-baachan said." He said with a smile. With a little shove, Neji was pushed from behind slightly from Naruto. He gave a glare at him, but soon rest his expression and gave a sigh.

"If it's just one game, then fine..." She stepped up to the game stand, looking at the thin papernets. He picked one up and looked at it. He looked at the man behind the game stand and gave him the necessary ryo to try. Neji was given three tries to try to catch a fish. With the papernet in his hand, he squinted at the fish that were in the small tub. Focusing on one of the particular fish, he dipped his papernet in, waiting for one of them to flop onto it. As one did, he immediately brought it up. But being too fast has its consequences. The bottom of the paper broke as the fish went back into its watery home. Neji closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm done with this..." Neji tried to walk away, but his sleeve was once more, grabbed by Naruto. He gave a smile to him.

"Aw c'mon Neji, first try is always going to be unlucky. Give it another try!"

With Naruto encouraging him to go on, he sighed even more as he went back towards the game stand. He takes the papernet in his hand, and uses the same method as before. This time, making sure he wasn't as quick on the catch. As a fish flopped up onto his net, he slowly, but carefully lifted it up. But the same result happened. With a rip, the fish escapes through the bottom of the net, and is happy in its own sea of safety once more. Neji gritted his teeth as he slammed the table with his fist. This made Naruto flinch slightly, especially the guy behind the counter. Naruto grabbed one of the papernets and gave him a worried smile.

"Hey now, it's just a game Neji... Here, let me show you how it's done!" Naruto took Neji's last turn and placed the papernet into the tank, waiting for one of the fishies to come. As one did, he lifted the net delicately, but was quick about it too. However...

*RIP*

The net, yet again, gave way and out with the fishie. Naruto just stood there with a dumb smile on his face, not knowing how to react to this. To how much he boasted that he could catch a fish, it only backfired on him. Naruto then slammed his fist on the table in anger.

"WHAT KIND OF CHEAP GAME IS THIS! ARE THESE NETS MADE OUT OF AIR OR SOMETHING! THEY'RE TOO DAMN DELICATE!" As Naruto raged at how cheap the game was, Neji dragged Naruto away from the stand, keeping him out of any further trouble. As she dragged him far away from the stand, Naruto got out of her grip and only stomped his foot in frustration.

"Dammit... I know that guy was cheap, I know it! He ruined my chance to show off!" But Neji only smirked at Naruto's attitude.

"Did you not say yourself that it was just a game?" She chuckled. Naruto turned around and pointed at her with an angry face.

"That's not the point! It's about pride dammit! ...Huh?" He relaxed his expression as he saw Neji start to chuckle more and more from his reactions. Naruto simply scratched his head from his sudden change in attitude. "Well you're pretty cheery..."

Neji quickly realized this, but it was too late. He stopped chuckling and drifted his eyes away from Naruto, with a small blush on her face. It was actually kind of... cute.

'_W...Why did I just laugh at that just now?' _She thought. _'No... I musn't think about it, I have to keep these thoughts in the back of my mind.'_ Neji shook her head, trying to rid herself of such thoughts. She goes back to her usual neutral expression as she walks off.

"A-anyway, we must continue our patrol. Come Naruto." Naruto just stood there, not knowing what to make of what just happened as Neji walked off. Naruto soon followed after.

...

They continued their patrol around the Carnival. There were a couple of times to where they had to break up a fight, or to tell some drunknen idiot to leave a concession stand when they were getting too flirty with the women, but nonetheless, they were having a bit of fun as they went along. However, Neji started to grow a bit restless as the patrol went on. Her thoughts started to become more apparent everytime they stopped at a concession or game stand. There would be times where Naruto would drag her to one of them, try to win a prize, but don't. She didn't know why he was doing this, or why he should. Wasn't this just a mission, or something a little more clever? Several scenarios ran in her mind, but she couldn't choose any of them that could be the logical reason. Finally, there was another stand that Naruto dragged her off to. A game stand that involved 10 stacked bottles on a table, and 3 balls on the stand's table. Neji was beginning to grow weary from all of these little games Naruto drags her off to.

"C'moonnnnn Neji! I wanna see if there's any wild strength in those arms!"

"N-Naruto, I do not really see the point in this...?"

"Oh come on now Neji... See for yourself!" Naruto pointed towards the back of the stand. Little fluffy creatures hung in the back, and quite a variety- teddie bears, bunny rabbits, foxes- any child or girl would squeal at such cute things like this.

"If you can knock down those bottles, you can get a giant teddy bear, or any of those other fluffy toys!" Neji only sighed at Naruto's begging. She pushed a few hairs from her face so she could get a good look at the bottles. It only seemed to be a mere 10 bottles to knock down. With a carefully aimed hit, she could knock them all down. She IS a ninja after all. She nodded.

"Fine, but this is the last game. And after that, we're sticking to the patrol, understand?" Naruto was a bit saddened by her response; he was expecting her to have a bit of fun at the carnival, but it seems that was too much to hope for. Naruto nodded.

"Okay, Neji..." Naruto said sadly. After Neji reached into her pocket for the necessary ryo to play the game, the guy behind the gamestand handed her 3 hard-looking balls. Neji grabbed one. They felt to be hard as a rock as she gripped it. With Neji focusing on her target, she mustered all her strength into her arm, and threw it at the bottles. The ball was flying with tons of strength backed by it, and was aimed for the middle of the pyramid of bottles. Neji had done it; she aimed it perfectly! However...

A small thud could be heard as the ball bounced off the bottles. The bottles remained standing and the ball just bounced on the floor. It was like hitting a wall- the bottles weren't knocked down, not by an inch. As Neji stood there dumbfounded, she wondered what could have gone wrong.

"Ri-Ridiculous! I hit the bottles right on the spot!" As she stood there, Naruto stood behind her, patting her on the back.

"There's a trick to these bottles Neji; they're made of a special material that makes them harder to knock down. You would need more than proper aiming to knock 'em down. Here, let me show ya."

Naruto grabbed one of her balls on the stand, gripping it tight. As he aimed towards the bottles, he threw it, and hard as all his strength left him for that one simple throw. However, the same result occurred as the ball just bounced off the bottles as if it were nothing. Naruto glared at the bottles as he was about to slam his fist into the table. However, he stopped midway, getting an idea from his brilliant, but mischievious mind. He withdrew his fist as he looked at Neji.

"Alright... This time for sure, no fooling around." He looked back at the bottles, not knowing Neji's confused reaction. He gripped the last ball on the stand. As he stared at the bottles for a good few seconds, he closed his eyes briefly, sending a thought to his brain.

_'Hey, Kyuubi, I hope you can hear me, because I need all the power I can get with this next throw.'_ He thought to himself. Opening his eyes, a tinge of red covered his eyes for a brief moment. Feeling his throwing arm pumped up for action, Naruto roared as he made like a pitcher, and threw the fucking ball as hard as he could. The speed and power of the ball was of immense proportions, as it immediately made contact with the bottles. And instead of history repeating itself...

*CLANG*

The bottles were knocked down! Or more in his case... Shattered. Glass sprawled around in separate directions, but within a very low radius around the table the bottles were once sitting on. With all the bottles gone, the gamestand vendor was shocked to see one of his stack of bottles to be destroyed. He grabbed a handbell and rung it over his stand, shouting how he has a winner. Naruto found it hard to believe that he managed to knock down the bottles, and he had the Kyuubi to thank for that. Neji was stunned.

As the vendor behind the gamestand grabbed a giant plushie of Naruto's choice, he chose a big teddy bear. As the gigantic plushie was in Naruto's arms, he showed it to Neji.

"Heh heh, told you I could do it!"

"Mm, you surprised me Naruto, your strength has grown, has it not?"

"You... could say that, heh..."

As Naruto boasted about how he had a giant teddy bear in his hands, he felt that he didn't really need it. Mainly because there wouldn't be enough room for his apartment to fit it anywhere, plus it would just collect dust. That's when he had an idea. He looked at Neji for a moment with a small blush on his face, and shoved the bear towards Neji. Neji couldn't help but put her hands on it out of reaction, not wanting to be crushed by the large thing.

"Here Neji, why don't you have it?" Neji just stood there, confused. But shook his head slightly as she pushed it back towards Naruto.

"No, it's yours, I don't want it."

"Huh? Don't be silly, Neji. I used up your turns with the balls, it's only fair I give you the prize..." As Naruto and Neji bickered on who would have the plushie, Neji's thoughts were starting to manifest itself once more. The things Naruto had done for her, and how he went out of his way to get Neji involved with all the festivities. Between her thoughts and the bear being shoved into her face, Neji was starting to conflict with herself on how to take these actions, and with her thoughts slowly starting to boggle her mind. For in her mind, in terms of Naruto, he was...

"Dammit Neji, I really don't see how carrying a big furball is going to complicate anything!"

...An annoying brat.

Neji stopped playing tuggle war with the bear, and instead, he decided to accept it. Naruto only sighed in relief as she finally accepted the bear. However...

*RIP*

Naruto went wide-eyed as he witnessed something he never thought Neji would do. She grabbed the bear's head, and twisted it clean off. Amounts of cotton and pieces of fur flew everywhere, as the crowd around them stopped moving and stared at the horrific sight of the stuffed animal. Neji dropped the bear's head and body, and dangerously glared at Naruto. He gritted his teeth as he saw the crowd that gathered.

"Ne...ji?" Naruto couldn't move, he couldn't believe what she did. Tearing off a stuffed animal's head was like tearing someone's generosity at the same time. With Neji not wanting to partake with the crowd and Naruto's reaction, she immediately jumped into the air like a ninja would, hopped on several of the roof top's concession/game stands, and went off into the night.

Naruto still stood there, wondering what the hell had just happen. And to add insult to injury, he felt a couple of drops of water from above. Naruto looked up with a blank look, and saw that storm clouds were taking place above him and the carnival. It was going to be a wet night, a very wet night. Naruto didn't even cover himself from the rain, he was still lost in his thoughts on why Neji did such a thing to the poor teddy bear. He wanted to know why. He really did. Thunder could be heard as the crowd dispersed and seeked refuge from the rain. But no, Naruto still stood there even with all the thunder. Out of pure impulse alone, Naruto gritted his teeth, and immediately took off into the night, to go look for Neji, for not only an explanation, but to also know why she would behead Naruto's gift.

* * *

AN: You know, it's strange. Here I am, sitting in my computer chair to type up a chapter, and I can't seem to get any shit done because I'm uncomfortable. But whenever I whip out my laptop and lay in my bed, I end up typing at the speed of light like I'm on a sugar rush.

Anyway, right, the announcement... The next chapter shall be... the official final chapter of this fic. That's right, Final chapter folks! Get those alerts up so you can get first dibs on the grand finale!


End file.
